24 heures dans la vie d'un Marauder
by The Wolf-Blood Princess
Summary: Qui a dit que la vie était monotone? Pas les Marauders en tout cas... Les heures passent mais ne se ressemblent pas...
1. 8h 9h

_**Hugh à tous !**_

**_Voilà, en attendant le prochain chapitre de "Un Amour de Marauder", voici une petite fic sans prétention écrite par moi-même, Luna(rd), le loup garou schizophrène à votre service._**

**_Cette fic reprend le principe des aventures de Georgia Nicholson, que vous connaissez peut-être. Elle se présente sous forme de séquences-chapitres par tranche d'une heure et assez courts. Elle était initialement prévue pour être un one-shot mais je me suis dit que ce serait trop long et fatiguant de faire les 24 heures (du Mans) d'affilées. Et attention, ça change de personnages (uniquement les Marauders) à chaque heure ! C'est à vous de deviner à chaque fois de qui il s'agit (rassurez vous, ce n'est pas bien compliqué)_**

**_Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse à votre lecture..._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**24 heures dans la vie d'un Marauder**_

_By Luna(rd)_

**8 heures :**

« Cornedrue ! T'as bientôt fini de te maquiller ? »

Réponse inaudible de l'interpellé qui squatte la salle de bain depuis 7h15.

« Je te rappelle que tu as trois super amis qui ont aussi le droit de se préparer avant d'aller en cours !

- Oui, une minute ! J'finis de me coiffer ! »

Echange de regards interdits avec Sirius. James, coiffé ? C'est fou comme ça sonne faux…

**8 h 10 :**

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre enfin. Toutes ces longues minutes d'attente n'auront donc pas été si vaines…

« Et c'est ça que tu appelles "te coiffer" ? »

James jette un regard noir à Sirius. Mais j'avoue que, sur ce coup-là, il n'a pas tort. James aurait très bien pu descendre d'un grand huit lancé à pleine vitesse, le résultat aurait été le même. Et vous aller voir que, d'ici quelques secondes, il va se passer la main dans les cheveux. Ce qui ne changera pas grand-chose entre nous…

**8 h 12 :**

Comme pour me donner raison, ce cher Cornedrue se passe la main dans les cheveux d'un geste plein de contrariété (susceptible le p'tit Corny…). Il nous regarde d'un air empreint de dignité et nous sort :

« Votre bave de canidés n'atteint pas le blanc cervidé que je suis… »

Puis il se dirige vers son lit, la tête haute. Moi, je lève les yeux au ciel. La modestie de James a toujours été loin d'égaler la grandeur d'un timbre poste, tout le monde le sait.

Sirius se lève.

« Bon, maintenant que " Môsieur Regardez-moi-j'ai-la-coiffure-d'un-troll-au-réveil " a enfin daigné libéré la salle de bain, je vais peut-être pouvoir y aller…

- Ah non ! Pas question ! Tu es pire que James quand tu té prépares alors je préfère y aller avant toi… »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je prends la place de James dans la salle de bain.

**8 h 20 :**

James a écrit « JP+LE » entouré d'un cœur sur le miroir embué. Comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre…

**8 h 21 :**

En ce qui concerne James, je crois que c'est mort…

**8 h 30 :**

Sorti de la salle de bain. Sirius s'empresse de me succéder dans la place forte. Mais au fait, où est passé Peter ?

**8 h 35 :**

Je descends dans la salle commune. Peter est assis à une table…ou plutôt devrais-je dire, _endormi_ à une table. D'où le silence inhabituel dans le dortoir cette nuit. Il est petit, mais qu'est-ce qu'il ronfle !

Entouré de parchemins et de livres, le p'tit Queudver nous joue un concerto pour sorciers en si bémol mineur. Je le secoue pour le réveiller.

« Kigna ? Ouikchui ? bredouille t-il en relevant la tête. Ah, Lunard, c'est toi… »

Je souris. Le gars a la moitié de son devoir de Métamorphose imprimée sur la joue. Et Mc Gonagall qui l'accusait de ne pas s'investir assez dans son travail… Il peut pas en être plus _investi_, je crois !

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- 8 h 35

- Quoi ? Déjà ? Bon sang, j'vais être en retard…Oh, et ce devoir qu'on doit rendre aujourd'hui et que je n'ai pas fini… Misère de misère, j'monte me préparer… »

Il rassemble ses affaires et part vers le dortoir.

« Ah au fait, Queudver… Il y a une petite chose que tu devrais savoir… »

Il se tourne vers moi avec un air affolé.

« C'est Patmol qui est dans la salle de bain… »

Et là, c'est le cri du désespoir. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment de lui dire que le devoir de Métamorphose était pour la semaine dernière…

**8 h 45 :**

Descente à la Grande Salle pour le petit déj' en compagnie de James. Le gars n'arrête pas de me rabattre les oreilles à propos de Q.

**8 h 46 :**

Euh… lorsque je dis Q., comprenez Quidditch, bien sûr… Ah, bande de p'tits pervers…Pire que Sirius…

**8 h 47 :**

Le problème avec James c'est que, une fois qu'on l'a branché sur le sujet, on ne peut plus l'arrêter. Soupir intérieur… Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité que Servilo soit là…

**8 h 48 :**

Je fixe avec envie le couteau à beurre devant moi. Ca ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ! Et moi qui croyais que rien ne pouvait être pire que le nuits de pleine lune… Personne ne viendra donc à mon secours ?

**8 h 49 :**

Peter nous a rejoint (J'avais demandé de l'aide ! Et pas un boulet supplémentaire !) Mais James s'est enfin tu (faut dire, il a été un peu forcé lorsque je lui ai fourré un p'tit pain dans la bouche…)

**8 h 50 :**

Et v'là maintenant que Pet' me demande ce qu'est un coléoptère ! Mon Dieu, pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ? Dommage que James ait pris le couteau à beurre pour tartiner son p'tit pain…

**8 h 55 :**

Passage éclair dans le dortoir pour prendre nos affaires. Notez que Sirius n'est toujours pas sorti de la salle de bain.

Nom d'un lycanthrope unijambiste ! Ou il n'est pas seul, ou l'ami a totalement viré schizo et se parle à lui-même !

**8 h 56 :**

Vous pouvez vous rendre compte qu'au rayon "amis", je suis verni. Je suis le Seigneur des Poteaux !

**8 h 57 :**

En route pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie… Merlin, pourquoi la vie est-elle aussi injuste ?

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Tout de suite, le second chapitre (un peu plus court)..._**

**_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews!_**

**_Namarië !_**


	2. 9h 10h

_**Hugh à tous !**_

**_Euh... bah je n'ai rien a ajouté depuis tout à l'heure alors..._**

**_Je tenais juste à remercier Lily(ne) pour son soutien et pour le temps qu'elle passe à relire ce que j'écris pour y apporter des modifications éventuelles. Merci la puce! Un gros bisou également à mes autres potesses Maraudeuses, Tatie et Lolo (alias Patmol et Queudver). Merci à vous trois d'être mes premières lectrices. Snif(fle)... J'en ai la larme à l'oeil ... _**

_**

* * *

**_

_**24 heures dans la vie d'un Marauder**_

_By Luna(rd)_

**9 h 10 :** Histoire de la Magie.

Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie… mais qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie… C'est pas permis de s'ennuyer à ce point… On devrait interdire d'avoir des cours aussi ennuyeux ! Et qu'est-ce que Sirius fabrique, bon sang !

Coup d'œil à Remus. Mais comment il fait pour rester attentif au cours de Binns ? Il n'y a peut-être pas que des inconvénients à être un loup garou en fin de compte…

**9 h 11 :**

Peter s'est endormi sur sa table. J'devrai peut-être en faire autant…

**9 h 15 : **

Je me demande si Binns remarquerait mon absence si je décidai de partir là, tout de suite, maintenant…

Et pendant ce temps là, des gens naissent et meurent dans le monde entier. C'est pas beau la vie ?

**9 h 20 :**

Toujours pas de Sirius. Il s'est peut-être noyé dans la douche… Ou alors il s'est fait agressé par son peigne…

**9 h 21 :**

Après brève réflexion, la thèse la plus probable c'est qu'il est rencontré une nana en chemin et qu'il est décidé de lui faire du charme. Et on est pas près de le voir, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

**9 h 23 :**

Par les moustaches du chat de Rusard ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Binns ?

**9 h 24** :

Réponse : toujours le même depuis 6 ans…

**9 h 24 min 30 sec :**

C'est fou, j'me fais rire tout seul…

**9 h 25 :**

Bon, je m'ennuie trop, il faut que j'embête quelqu'un. Servilus n'étant pas là, je n'ai plus le choix…

« Eh ! Evans ! »

Lily se retourne vers moi. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Même lorsqu'elle me fixe avec cet air de profond mépris, elle est sublime. Tout bonnement sublime !

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire.

« Ca te dirait de sortir avec moi ce soir ? Rien que tous les deux…en tête à tête…

- Bien sûr, Potter… »

VICTOIRE !

« Dans tes rêves… »

MEYDE, MEYDE ! Nous avons un problème ! Houston, est-ce que vous nous entendez ?

« Si tu savais ce qu'il s'y passe dans mes rêves… »

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? J'me souviens jamais de mes rêves !

« Tu peux garder ça pour toi » me réplique ma chère et tendre. « Va les raconter à quelqu'un que ça intéresse…

- Oh allez, ne fais pas ta sainte nitouche… Avoue que ça t'intéresse… »

Elle me jette un regard haineux. Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand elle fait cette petite moue !

Je me pence vers elle et murmure pour qu'elle seule entende :

« Reconnais que je te plaît…

- Même sous la torture, je ne dirai pas des choses aussi humiliantes ! Retourne donc astiquer ton balai…_en solo_… »

Elle se retourne et continue d'écouter le cours (ou tout du moins, elle fait semblant).

« Bien joué, Cornedrue » raille Remus. « Elle t'adooooorrreee… »

Moi :

« Mumus… tais toi et écoute le cours… »

* * *

**_Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. La suite ne devrait pas tarder..._**

**_Kissou plein de tendresse à tous !_**

**_Namarië !_**


	3. 10h 11h

_**Hugh à tous !**_

**_Voilà, les deux dernières heures avant que je ne m'envole pour la Pologne. La suite sera pour ... quand je reviendrai (et si j'ai avancé s'ici là, of course...)_**

**_Je ne me perdspas en blabla inutile et laisse la parole à ... bah vous allez voir à qui..._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_**24 heures dans la vie d'un Marauder**_

_By Luna(rd)_

**10 h : **

Un dernier regard dans le miroir avant de partir pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'adresse mon plus beau sourire Colgate à mon reflet. Qu'est-ce que je suis beau ! Vraiment irrésistible… Un vrai séducteur… Pour un peu, je tomberai amoureux de moi-même…

**10 h 01 :**

Désolé, Dom Juan, je dois y aller, mes potes m'attendent… Mais on se retrouve ce soir… Sois pas en retard…

**10 h 05 :**

Arrivée devant la classe, tout sourire. James me décoche un regard noir :

« Où t'étais ? Tu te rends compte que j'ai du me coltiner l'heure d'Histoire de la Magie tout seul !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es encore fait rembarrer par Evans ?

- … »

Je crois que je l'ai refroidi, là. "Môsieur Tête-de-Pastèque" n'ose plus rien dire.

Le prof arrive et nous rentrons _sagement _dans la classe (quoi, j'ai dit « sagement » ? Ah non, vous avez du mal me comprendre…).

Comme d'hab', James et moi on prend les places du fond. Remus et Peter s'installent devant nous. Et c'est à ce moment que le calvaire commence…

**10 h 15 :**

Nom d'un chien ! Je déteste les cours théoriques ! Le prof blablate tout seul… S'est-il seulement rendu compte que personne ne l'écoute ?

**10 h 20 :**

James étant momentanément dans l'incapacité de réagir pour cause de fixation aigue sur Lily Evans avec bavage en prime (et de tous les côtés), je me retrouve donc seul dans cet océan… de solitude…

J'aurai bien essayé de séduire quelques minettes mais il s'avère que j'ai déjà epuisé le stock dans cette classe…

**10 h 22 :**

Et le prof continue son _interminable_ discours… Et que je te dégoise, et que je te dégoise… Dommage que ce genre d'appareils soit livré sans bouton « Marche/Arrêt ».

Quant à James, j'ai bien peur qu'il finisse par tomber en panne sèche d'ici peu de temps… J'aurai du prévoir le maillot de bain… Je savais bien que j'oubliais quelque chose…

**10 h 23 : **

Petit mot de Remus. Enfin un signe de vie !

_« Dis à Cornedrue de fermer la bouche avant qu'il n'attrape une crampe »_

Regard à la piscine ambulante et réponse à Remus :

_« Remarque, il ferait bien dans un musée, dans la section "Cervidés en mal d'amour"…  
__Et si on attend encore cinq petites minutes, il pourra peut-être même faire le reportage sur "La saison du rut" »_

Remus se retourne et m'adresse un clin d'œil complice. Entre membres de la gent canine (enfin presque), on se comprend tout de suite…

**10 h 30 :**

Pauvre James ! Il me faisait vraiment pitié alors j'ai décidé d'abréger ses souffrances :

« Corny, tu vas finir par te déshydrater… »

L'ami sort de sa léthargie comtemplative et m'adresse un regard de reproche. S'il s'imagine que je vais avoir des remords !

**10 h 32 :**

Le retour de James parmi les vivants n'aura pas duré longtemps. Le revoilà parti à faire une fixette sur Evans. Merlin ! Que c'est pathétique !

Etant à nouveau délaissé, je me cherche une nouvelle occupation…

**10 h 35 :**

Est-ce que James a remarqué que Lily n'avait pas mis de culotte, aujourd'hui ? A en juger par sa tête, je dirai que oui…

**10 h 55 :**

Plus que cinq minutes avant la fin du cours. Je vois le parchemin de Remus rempli de notes (celui de Peter, quant à lui, est plein de dessins divers et variés) alors que ma propre feuille est restée désespérément vide…

**10 h 56 :**

Correction : je n'ai pas de feuille…

**10 h 59 :**

Le prof est toujours dans son délire (et les élèves dans leurs conversations perso). Jusqu'à la dernière seconde…Et moi, innocent petit être, je lève la main pour interpeller le professeur :

« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur… Est-ce que vous pourriez répéter ce que vous venez de dire ? Je n'ai pas tout saisi…

- Quoi donc, Monsieur Black ? Vous voulez que je répète ma dernière phrase, c'est ça ?

- Non… Tout ce que vous avez dit depuis le début du cours…

A ce moment, la cloche sonne…


	4. 11h 12h

_**24 heures dans la vie d'un Marauder**_

_By Luna(rd)_

**11 h 05 :** Dans la Grande Salle.

Enfin, la pause déjeuner ! J'en avais vraiment marre d'entendre mon estomac faire des bruits semblables à un évier qui se débouche…

Au menu ce midi : plats divers et variés… Je dirai même que certains plats sont _avariés_…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on cet aprem' ? demande Sirius.

- Euh… Métamorphose et Divination, je crois, répond Remus.

- Génial… tout ce qu'il me faut pour m'achever, grogne James. »

Le gars semble encore remonté parce qu'il s'est fait rembarrer par Lily pour la…euh… ça fait la combientième fois déjà ?

**11 h 15 :**

Bon, je renonce à les compter… Y'a longtemps que j'ai perdu le compte à vrai dire…

« Kan'eschkeché'a'ochainesho'ia'éolar ?

- Ouais, t'as raison Queudver, soupire James. Ce sont vraiment des abrutis à Serpentard…

- 'ainon ! Chaidikan'eschkeché'a'ochainesho'ia'éoilar ?

- Je crois qu'on a oublié de brancher le décodeur sur Queudver, plaisante Remus en gardant son air sérieux. »

J'avale le morceau de pomme de terre chaude que j'ai dans la bouche.

« J'ai dit : quand est-ce que c'est la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Ah d'accord ! J'me disais aussi pourquoi tu te mettais à parler des Serpentards tout à coup, déclare James avec une lueur de soudaine lucidité dans le regard. »

Il y a des moments, je plains son équipe de Quidditch… Parce que, question vivacité, y'a encore des bugs…

**11 h 19 :**

Personne n'était capable de me répondre (même Remus qui, d'habitude a réponse à tout), je me replonge dans mon assiette en écoutant la conversation d'une oreille.

« Au fait les gars, reprend Sirius. Ca fait un bail qu'on a pas fait…-il baisse la voix et se penche sur la table pour que nous seuls entendions- d'escapades nocturnes…

- Patmol…la dernière date d'il y a deux jours, fait remarquer Remus en se relevant.

- C'est bien ce que je disais : ça fait un bail… Alors je vous propose qu'on s'en fasse une ce soir. On pourrait descendre en cuisine et faire le plein pour organiser une p'tite bouffe…

- En quel honneur ? soupire Remus, exaspéré.

- Et bien figure toi que…aujourd'hui, c'est…l'anniversaire de mon chien ! Voilà…

- Patmol, à part toi, il n'y a pas de chien dans ta famille…

- Ca se voit que tu connais pas mon frère… »

Je relève la tête.

« J'savais pas que c'était l'anniversaire de Régulus, aujourd'hui… »

Remus lève les yeux au ciel et James et Sirius me fixent avec un air d'immense commisération.

« Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

**11 h 35 :**

Nous quittons la Grande Salle et remontons vers la Salle Commune pour mettre au point la sortie de ce soir.

Tous les quatre assis sur le lit de James, nous consultons la Carte du Marauder-une trop géniale invention de nous.

« Bon alors Queudver ouvrira la voie sous sa forme de rat, explique James avec son sérieux habituel de chaque fois qu'on organise une manigance. Dès qu'il se sera assuré que le chemin est libre, il reviendra nous trouver dans la salle d'Arithmancie et on se rendra tous aux cuisines sous la Cape d'Invisibilité… »

Tout le monde acquiesce, sauf moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Queudver ? demande James.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois ouvrir la voie ?

- Et bah alors, le p'tit pote Peter a la frousse ? se moque Sirius. »

Moi, d'un ton plein de dignité :

« Primo, je n'ai pas la frousse. Deuxio, j'en ai marre de devoir toujours partir en reconnaissance parce que, une fois sur deux, je tombe sur Rusard qui me poursuit avec son balai, ou alors sur Miss Teigne qui me court après dans tout le château, et tercio… JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! »

Les trois autres me regardent d'un air interdit :

« C'est bon, Queudver, pas la peine de t'énerver, me dit Remus.

- On te demande juste d'assurer nos avants parce que ton animagus est le plus discret, c'est tout, continue James.

- Ouais, pas de quoi se mettre la _rate_ au cours bouillon ! s'exclame joyeusement Sirius. »

Content de sa blague, il part dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ce type a un humour si décapant qu'il blanchirait la cuvette de chiottes !

**11 h 55 :**

Finalement, tout le monde s'est mis d'accord sur les 'modalités' de notre sortie nocturne.

Pour l'heure qu'il nous reste avant le cours de Métamorphose, James, Sirius et Remus ont décidé d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Mais je me suis vu dans l'obligation de décliner leur offre.

« Désolé les gars, j'ai des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque… Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ce qu'est un coléoptère… »

* * *

**_Pour conclure, je dirai que je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est ... laissez moi des reviews please !_**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Bizzzzzzz à tous !_**

**_Namarië !_**


	5. 12h 13h

_**Hugh à tous !**_

**_Voici donc la cinquième heure. Je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite mais enfin ... La suite arrivera bientôt (j'espère) mais tout dépendra du temps que je dispose avant la rentrée (BEUH!)_**

**_Voici donc les RAR et la suite ..._**

**Carwash:**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est très encourageant. Je me doute bien que tout le monde ne laisse pas de reviews mais c'est ça qui me motive pour continuer. En tout cas, merci mille fois. Et je prends la qualification de "débile" comme un compliment. C'est que je le suis un peu (débile) alors... Gros bisous la puce!_

**Glyneth:**_ Ravie que ça te plaise et que ça te fasse rire. J'ai toujours des doutes sur mon humour qui est assez spécial par moments...et même si Lily(ne) m'avait dit que c'était bien, je doutais encore un peu puisque elle aussi a un humour assez spaciale...le même que moi en somme... Merci et peut-être à une prochaine fois ! Bizzz !_

**Ladybird:**_ Merci pour tous tes beaux compliements, ça me fait vachement plaisir. J'espèrai bien que le mélange Marauders/Georgia Nicholson donnerait quelque chose. Et apparement oui. J'étais vraiment curieuse d'avoir l'avis de personnes ayant lu les deux livres, et, et bien si ça marche alors tant mieux! Merci pour ta review et énormes kissous !_

**Le P'tit Nem:**_ Ah! Mon p'tit _Krouliki_ ! Ca te plaît vraiment? C'est sérieux? Et bien merci... Et t'inquiétes, je publierai bientôt ma nouvelle fic : "Au Delà du Miroir". Bibi tout plein de tendresse ma Tatie!_

* * *

_**24 heures dans la vie d'un Marauder**_

_By Luna(rd)_

**12 h 07 :**

« On est un peu durs avec Queudver, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Bof… il s'en remettra…

- Ouais, c'est le lot commun de tous les groupes d'avoir son souffre-douleur, son p'tit génie, sa mascotte et…son leader aux innombrables qualités…

- Dis moi Corny, comment vont tes chevilles ?

- Très bien, merci… »

Nous nous asseyons tous les trois près du lac.

« Non, ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais je suis plutôt un bon chef, non ? Je sais bien qu'on a jamais établi de hiérarchie dans ce groupe, mais il faut quand même quelqu'un pour prendre les décisions, trancher quand il le faut et assumer les responsabilités de toutes nos entreprises…

- Autrement dit : toi, en déduis-je avec un air sceptique.

- Je pense avoir les épaules assez larges pour ça, me répond James avec toute la force de son sérieux.

- Et bien espérons surtout qu'elles seront assez larges pour supporter ta grosse tête enflée » conclut Sirius en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

Voilà qui est bien parlé !

**12 h 12 :**

James et Sirius se sont lancés dans un stupide jeu qui consiste à essayer de deviner quels genres de sous-vêtements portent les filles qui passent à proximité d'eux. Non mais vous parlez d'une occupation ! J'aurai encore préféré aller à la bibliothèque avec Peter. Lui, il est stupide, mais à un autre niveau. Je pense qu'avec un peu de persévérance, on peut faire quelque chose avec lui. Alors que chez eux, c'est incurable ! Ce sont vraiment des détraqués hormono-encéphaliques à forte tendance perverse, criminelle et sexuelle !

**12 h 13 :**

Vraiment, quelle honte de savoir que mon nom est rattaché aux leurs…

Il manquerait plus que je sois accusé de complicité. Dès fois qu'ils seraient envoyés à Azkaban, un de ces jours, il faut que je me méfie ou je vais me retrouver dans la même cellule qu'eux. C'est déjà bien suffisant de les supporter toute l'année dans la même chambre !

**12 h 14 :**

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Mon pauvr' Remus, t'es bon pour Sainte Mangouste ! Tu divagues !

**12 h 14 min 53 sec :**

Vague…

**12 h 15 :**

Vous pouvez constater que mes capacités intellectuelles ont déjà été grandement altérées par la proximité de ces deux zèbres dans ma vie. Moi, j'vous l'dit ! Je vais me retrouver avec un pyjama à rayures noires et blanches !

**12 h 16 :**

Remarque…c'est toujours mieux que jaunes et noires… A nous quatre, on pourrait faire les Dalton ! Avec James dans le rôle de Joe la Teigne et Sirius dans celui d'Averell, le grand imbécile…

**12 h 20 :**

Quel calme tout à coup… C'est bizarre mais…j'ai comme l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose à côté de moi… Quelque chose comme…

**12 h 21 :**

Oh ! Par les fesses potelés de Cupidon ! James et Sirius se sont carapatés ! Inutile de se demander, à présent, pourquoi c'était silencieux tout à coup…

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me préoccupe de questions existentielles ? J'aurai du garder un œil sur ces gamins de 16 ans au lieu de m'intéresser à "La vraie vie des animaux" !

**12 h 25 :**

Arpente le parc en long, en large, en travers et en hauteur. Promis, la prochaine fois je leur mets leur laisse !

Vous ne savez pas à quel point ces deux lascars peuvent être dangereux… Ils vous charment, qui avec son air de chien battu, qui avec ses yeux de biche, et passé ce stade, l'état des victimes est irrécupérable. Même en frottant bien la poêle avec la meilleure des gratounettes, il reste toujours des p'tits morceaux qui restent collés au fond !

**12 h 36 :**

Je vais arriver au château quand une voix m'interpelle. Je me retourne. C'est Lily.

« Oh…salut Lily… Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas vu James et Sirius dans le coin, par hasard ?

- Tu veux dire : avant ou après que je n'envoie balader Potter pour avoir réitéré sa demande pour la énième fois ? »

Mesdames et Messieurs : James Potter : le Seigneur des Râteaux !

« Tiens, je voulais te rendre ceci… »

La belle me tend un livre qui, certes, m'appartient, mais que je ne me souviens pas lui avoir prêté.

« Euh…merci… Ecoute, je sais que James est assez…euh…

- Collant ?

- Oui, enfin non, c'est pas le mot que je cherchais…

- Arrogant alors ?

- Oui…mais non…

- Prétentieux ? Agaçant ? Tête enflée ? Un peu de tout ça, en fait…

- Ecoute Lily, je ne voudrais pas que tu le juges sans le connaître. C'est un garçon très bien, tu sais ?

- Non, je ne le sais pas… »

Hmpf…Quel mauvais caractère cette nana… Je me demande pourquoi James a choisi celle-là… Elle est mignonne, c'est incontestable, mais quel sale caractère ! M'enfin, je me suis toujours dit qu'il était adepte des causes perdues…

« Il sait être très sérieux et attentif quand il le veut…

- Il n'en donne vraiment pas l'air…

- Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas le juger uniquement par son _air_… »

Lily ne trouve rien à répliquer. Je crois que j'ai fait mouche. Elle me fixe un moment, les bras croisés, l'air impatient, et semble réfléchir à ce que je viens de lui dire.

« Tu as sans doute raison, finit-elle par avouer dans un soupir. Je devrai peut-être être moins sur la défensive avec lu… »

A cet instant, le bruit d'une détonation transperce l'air et une espèce d'énorme oiseau noir vient s'écraser à quelques mètres de nous. Et là, toutes mes craintes sont avérées vraies.

L'oiseau en question n'est autre que Severus Rogue (alias Servilo pour les intimes…ou plutôt pour les _non _intimes…) Quelques secondes plus tard apparaissent James et Sirius, morts de rire, et tenant leurs baguettes pointés sur Servilus.

Mille milliards de gargouilles galopantes ! Voilà mes beaux efforts piétinés en moins de deux ! Lily est furax (et encore, je pèse mes mots). Au moment où James la remarque, sa main se porte automatiquement à ses cheveux.

**12 h 40 :**

Devant la violence extrême de la suite des événements relatés à l'instant, je me vois dans l'obligation de censurer cette scène.

**12 h 41 :**

Mais rassurez vous, vous ne ratez pas grand-chose : juste la 857ème dispute entre James et Lily (qui est remontée comme un coucou suisse)

La routine quoi…

**12 h 53 :**

En chemin pour la Métamorphose.

Je laisse mes foudres s'abattre sur les deux imbéciles qui me servent d'amis.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que vous en avez déjà assez fait, tous les deux ? Et à deux contre un, en plus, c'est tout bonnement déloyal !

- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à plaindre Servilo ? me réplique James.

- Alors toi, ne comptes plus sur moi pour intercéder en ta faveur auprès de Lily ! Je l'avais presque convaincue de te donner une nouvelle chance et toi, tu as…

- Très bien, très bien, ne t'en mêle plus… De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide… »

Sirius se met à rire.

« Oui, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que ta garde robe vient de s'enrichir d'une nouvelle veste ! Au moins, avec tout ça, tu es habillé pour l'Hiver ! »

Il rit de plus belle et je me joins à lui. Vexé, James accélère pour nous larguer.

« Eh ! Attends nous ! » s'écrie Sirius en riant.

En deux enjambées, nous le rejoignons. Il se masse la joue.

« Mais comment est-ce qu'elle fait pour faire aussi mal quand elle me gifle ? Ca me chauffe… »

Grand sourire de Sirius.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle un échec cuisant… »

* * *

**_C'en est fini pour aujourd'hui. Avant de partir, n'oubliez pas de passer par la case "Review" pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._**

**_Bizzzz à tous !_**

**_Namarië !_**


	6. 13h 14h

_**Hugh à tous !**_

**_Et voilà, jamais cinq sans six, la sixième heure est arrivée !_**

**_Hmpf... Pour tout vous dire, celle-là non plus je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite. Ca a tendance à partir en cacahuéte par moment... enfin bref... le chapitre précédent ne me satisfaisait pas non plus et pourtant, il a l'air d'avoir plu alors... je verrai bien les réactions (N.B. Jet de fruits et légumes prohibé ainsi que tout objet contendant. Merci de votre compréhension). Sur ce, je m'éclipse et vous laisse à votre lecture..._**

**_... mais avant toute chose, les RAR:_**

**Le P'tit Nem: **_Voilà voilà, ça arrive... Quelle impatience ! Et félicitations: tu as mis un temps record pour lire la suite cette fois-ci. Mais cela va t-il encore durer? Hmmm... A vérifier... Bizzz mon _krouliki !

**SpOoN:** _Aucune review n'est trop banale pour moi. Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite des évenements. Kissou et à la prochaine!_

**Ladybird:** _Et oui, j'ai laissé la voix à Peter parce que, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur ce point: **c'est un Marauder**. S'il faisait parti de ce groupe, il y avait bien une raison. Je doute que James et Sirius n'aient laissé n'importe qui les rejoindre et devenir leur compagnon de Maraudage. A moins que J.K.Rowling nous cache des choses sur ce point... En tout cas, merci de ton enthousiasme et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Bibi à toi !_

**Glyneth:**_ Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai bien collé au style "Georgia Nicholson". C'est pas évident par moment. Mais si le pari est réussi alors tant mieux. Je suis ravie que ça plaise et j'espère que les prochaines heures seront à la hauteur de tes attentes. A bientôt ! Zibou..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**24 heures dans la vie d'un Marauder**_

_By Luna(rd)_

**13 h 07 :**

Métamorphose.

La vie est un long fleuve tranquille. Que dire de plus ?

**13 h 08 :**

Autant James, Remus et moi, on a notre bouée de secours quand le fleuve en question devient tumultueux, autant j'ai l'impression que Peter se noie totalement. J'en veux pour preuve son œuf qu'il était sensé transformer en poussin et qui ressemble à…à rien en fait…

**13 h 15 :**

Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, les grillons grillonent… bref, la vie est belle quand on a fini trois quarts d'heure à l'avance…

**13 h 16 :**

James s'est _gentiment_ proposé d'aider Lily avec son poussin. Un vrai coq, hein ?

**13 h 17 :**

Mais attention, c'est un Coq Sportif !

**13 h 18 :**

Ah, j'ai vraiment un sens de l'humour décapant…

**13 h 20 :**

Mais dites moi, c'est qu'il se débrouille bien le p'tit Jamesy… Peut-être bien qu'aujourd'hui…

**13 h 21 :**

CLAC !

Bah non, ça sera pas pour aujourd'hui…

**13 h 22 :**

Le gars se rassoit rageusement à côté de moi.

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu aurais du éviter de l'appeler 'poulette'…_ mon poussin_… »

Il me jette un regard noir qui contraste bien avec le rouge de sa joue (connaissez « En rouge et noir » ? Bah c'est de lui…)

Prenez garde au cervidé en colère ! Sa morsure est irréversible…

**13 h 34 :**

Comme James me fait la gueule et que Remus tente (vainement) d'aider Peter, je suis contraint de m'occuper autrement.

**13 h 40 :**

Un petit poussin, deux petits poussins, trois petits poussins… Mon Dieu, j'voudrais mourir ! Je regretterai presque James et son intarissable stock de salive sur le sujet (non, pas Lily Evans, mais ça marche aussi…) : Quidditch !

**13 h 41 :**

J'ai bien dit « presque » !

**13 h 42 :**

Mais, j'y pense : comment James fait-il pour renouveler sa cargaison salivaire avec tout ce qu'il dépense dans une journée ? Comptez : il lui faut bien 18 litres rien que pour causer Quidditch ; plus les 70 litres qui s'évacue chaque fois qu'il fixe Evans… Hmmm… il doit avoir des liens de parenté avec Bob l'Eponge pour retenir autant de flotte ! A méditer…

**13 h 43 :**

Tenez, sa tête à elle seule est un véritable monde aquatique. C'est connu : les pastèques c'est gros mais c'est plein d'eau ! Sans compter les quelques pépins qui naviguent, à la dérive…

**13 h 44 :**

Un petit poisson, deux petits poissons, trois petits poissons…

Qu'est-ce qui est le plus rapide d'après vous : le cyanure ou une balle en pleine tête ? Hmmm… à méditer…

**13 h 45 :**

En fait, tout dépend du résultat escompté : si tu veux un travail net et sans bavure, opte pour le cyanure ! (Ca fait un bon slogan, vous trouvez pas ?)

Alors qu'une balle en pleine tête, ça laisse des éclaboussures et après, accroche toi Emile pour rattraper la moquette !

**13 h 46 :**

Nota Bene : si envisage d'ouvrir une boutique de tuerie à gagerie, prévoir le détache-tout spécial moquette et parquet ciré.

**13 h 47 :**

Prévoir également un anti-graisse au cas où le nom de la victime commencerait par 'Severus' et finirait par 'Rogue'. Possibilité de récupération pour en faire de la cire pour meubles en bois ?

**13 h 57 :**

Bien, compte rendu de l'étude statistique d'une classe de métamorphose de 6ème année : en 23 minutes (montre en main) :

- James s'est passé quinze fois la main dans les cheveux (même contrarié, il peut pas s'en empêcher)

- Le Poufsouffle assis trois rangs devant s'est mis 32 fois les doigts dans le nez ! (faut dire, avec les nasaux qu'il a, il peut se le permettre!)

- Gwen, assise devant moi, a du remettre 5 fois en place une bretelle de soutien-gorge rebelle (promis, j'y suis pour rien !)

- Peter a baillé 29 fois (dont 21 en écoutant Remus)

- Remus a émis 7 fois son petit « hum hum » (cas d'ombragite aigue, peut-être ?) exaspéré de quand on fait quelque chose de travers (en l'occurrence, là, c'était le poussin de Peter qui l'était… de travers…)

- Un autre Poufsouffle a éternué 6 fois 19 fois de suite (là j'y suis peut-être pour quelque chose…)

- Goyle a failli s'endormir 3 fois sur son poussin (notez que, s'il l'avait écrasé, il aurait peut-être tout de suite eu meilleur mine et aurait déjà plus ressemblé à un poussin)

- Servilo s'est frotté 43 fois le nez (là aussi, y'a de quoi faire !)

- Mélusine s'est retournée 20 fois vers moi (Quoi ? J'ai du noir sur la truffe ?)

- La petite Serdaigle au premier rang s'est frottée 18 fois les yeux (ou elle a fait nuit blanche, ou j'ai forcé les doses sur la Poudre à Reniflette saveur poivrée…)

- Lily a regardé 32 fois sa montre en faisant mine de défroisser le tissu de sa manche (la Miss Préfète Parfaite serait-elle elle aussi sujette à des crises d'ennui en cours ?)

- Le Serdaigle à la table d'à côté a soupiré 26 fois d'un air à vous fendre l'âme (la prochaine fois qu'il soupire, je me tire une balle !)

- Mac Go (petit surnom affectif de Mac Gonagall à ne pas confondre avec « Mac Do ») a remonté 22 fois ses lunettes sur son nez (à croire qu'ils ont tous des problèmes nasaux dans c'te classe !)

**13 h 58 :**

Commençons à remballer nos affaires. Peter semble perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Queudver ? demande-je dans un grand élan de gratitude (vu le point d'ennui où je suis arrivé de toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre).

- Bah… j'suis ennuyé : j'ai toujours pas trouvé ce que c'est un coléoptère… »

J'ai envie de me pendre…

* * *

**_Bien, bien, bien... J'en vois déjà qui crie :"Par pitié ! Arrêtez ce massacre !"_**

**_Pour cela, une seule solution... la manifestation ! Ou plus simplement, laissez moi une p'tite review... (N.B. Il est rappelé que le jet de fruits et légumes ainsi que de tout objet contendant est STRICTEMENT prohibé. Merci de votre compréhension ! La rédaction.)_**

**_Gros becs à tous !_**

**_Namarië !_**


	7. 14h 15h

_**Hugh à tous !**_

**_Bon, et bien, étant donné le succès du chapitre précédent, j'ai été bien forçée de me dire que, finalement, mon humour n'était pas si inhumoristique que ça... Merci à tous pour vos encouragements. Aujourd'hui, je poste deux chapitres, d'une part, pour vous remercier, et d'autre part parce que la septième heure est vraiment courte mais j'ai du avoir un passage à vide à ce moment-là... Enfin bref..._**

**_Sans plus tarder, les RAR et la suite:_**

**Myssiry: **_Oh, merci pour les fleurs, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. J'en suis flattée. Pour un peu, je rougirai...Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise et j'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes pour les prochaines heures. Merci encore mille fois et bizzz à toi !_

**Wéthilde:**_ Heureuse que ça te plaise (très originale comme réponse, je dois dire ça à peu près à tous, c'est pitoyable) Merci pour tes encouragements et je suis contente que tu aimes la façon dont j'ai présenté tout ça. Gros kissou et à bientôt j'espère !_

**Le P'tit Nem:**_ Hmpf... bonne rentrée... hmpf... Tu te fouterais pas un peu de moi, là ? Lol. Merci la puce, je suis contente que ça te fasse toujours rire. Où je vais chercher toutes ces conneries ? Hmmm... bonne question, j'en sais rien... Faudra que je demande à celui qui écrit ça pour moi... Non, j'plaisante ! Probablement au fin fond de mon cerveau, là où c'est le vide intersidéral entre mes deux oreilles... Lol. Je te fais de gros bisou et... Bob l'Eponge est Président ! ; )_

**Rini: **_Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir que ça plaise autant. Euh... qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire pour ne pas me répéter ? Merci... non, ça je l'ai déjà dit... Ravie que ça te plaise... pareil... Et bien tout simplement: MERCI et à la prochaine, j'espère ! Kiss..._

**Sango:**_ Je suis très contente que ça te fasse rire. Merci pour tes félicitations et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Bibi à toi !_

**Ladybird: **_Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous... Ca me fait vraiment très très plaisir. Merci pour tes encouragements et désolée d'avoir crié au massacre; je n'ai jamais eu confiance en moi et je ne pensais pas que ce dernier chapitre aurait autant de succés. Tu aimes l'humour de Sirius ? Moi aussi, c'est mon préféré. Le plus drôle à écrire mais pas forcément le plus facile. J'ai essayé de faire une tonalité différente pour chacun des perso (je ne sais pas si c'est visible) et Sirius est toujours celui avec qui je prends le plus de plaisir... à écrire, bien sûr ! Mumus aussi est assez épineux... Enfin bref, je vais pas t'ennuyer avec ma petite vie d'écrivain non plus... Je te fais de gros kissous et à la revoyure !_

**Glyneth: **_J'adore quand mes premiers lecteurs me suivent et continuent à aimer ce que je fais. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! Bizzzz..._

**Ma lune:**_ Ah oui, je sais, tout le monde n'aime pas Peter. Mais pour moi, il fait parti intégrante des Marauders alors il était normal que je lui fasse une petite place dans cette fic. J'essaye de donner une image assez positive de lui parce que les gens ne voient **que** le traître des Potter. Mais il était leur ami avant ça et je ne pense pas quà l'époque de Poudlard, il avait déjà le mal dans le sang. Cependant, ta proposition de "marchage sur lacet et chute malencontreuse" dans les escaliers est assez séduisante, je dois dire. ; ) Mes perso sont assez stéréotypés et je présente un peu Peter comme l'imbécile du clan. C'est ce qui fait que c'est drôle parfois ! Je vais donc considérer ta proposition avec sérieux. Gros bisous à toi et à la prochaine !_

_**

* * *

**_

_**24 heures dans la vie d'un Marauder**_

_By Luna(rd)_

**14 h 12 :**

Divination.

Je ne m'endormirai pas. Je vais garder les yeux grands ouverts… Allez Peter ! Fais un effort bon sang ! Prend ce pendule et…

**14 h 20 :**

« Eh ! Queudver ! »

Oula ! J'ai bien failli m'endormir cette fois-ci…

Je me retourne vers la table de James et Sirius. Ce dernier me met son pendule sous le nez et commence à le balancer devant mes yeux.

« Tes paupières sont lourdes… très lourdes…

- Pat', c'est toi qu'est lourd…

- Tu as sommeil… Tu as envie de dormir… »

Non, je ne m'endormirai pas. Je vais détourner les yeux de ce pendule qui se balance devant moi et…et…je vais…je vais…

« Tu as de plus en plus sommeil… Tu vas dormir… TU DORS ! »

Résiste, Peter, résiste… Ne t'endors pas… Je…je ne m'endormirai pas, non… je ne m'endooooormirai paaaaaaas…

**14 h 22 :**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…


	8. 15h 16h

_**24 heures dans la vie d'un Marauder**_

_By Luna(rd)_

**15 heures :**

YAOUHOUH ! C'est la fin des cours ! Enfin !

Je suis tellement content que j'embrasserai la première personne que je croise…

**15 h 02 :**

Oh ! Beurk ! Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit Servilo que je croise en premier ?

Hmmm… Bon, je ne suis pas si mauvais bougre, je vais lui faire un baiser à ma façon…

**15 h 15 :**

Ah ah ah ! Le fou rire ! Servilus s'est retrouvé accroché au lustre ! On aurait dit une grosse mouche se débattant pour se décoller du papier collant sur lequel elle s'est retrouvée scotchée ! Ah ah ah ! A mourir de rire !

« POTTER ! »

Oups…

« Eh, Evans… Comment ça va ?

- Potter, espèce d'abruti prétentieux, fais le descendre tout de suite !

- Mesdames et messieurs, commente Sirius, nous allons assister au combat du siècle. Lily Evans VS James Potter. La foule est extatique, le suspense est insoutenable… »

Petit regard en l'air.

« Pourquoi ? Il est bien là-haut. La vue doit être sympa… »

CLAC !

Nom d'une girouette en papillote ! Mais cette fille ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre de ses mains ? V'là la troisième gifle qu'elle me file dans la journée !

« Attention, Lily-la-Tigresse a engagé le combat, s'exclame Sirius. James-la-Grosse-Pêche va-t-il riposter ? Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que je vois ? Lily abandonnerait-elle la partie ? Oui ? Non ? Elle tourne les talons… elle… elle quitte le ring… Mesdames et messieurs, c'est incroyable ! James remporte sans même avoir levé le petit doigt. C'est proprement effarant, c'est vraiment…

- Patmol…

- Quoi ?

- Ferme la… »

**15 h 45 :**

De retour au dortoir.

Coup d'œil au miroir. Nom d'une punaise à lunettes à triple foyer ! Ma joue a des allures de steak haché maintenant ! Cette fille est une vraie tigresse !

**15 h 46 :**

Mais je l'AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH !

**15 h 47 :**

Je n'ai rien à ajouter…

**15 h 48 :**

Sauf peut-être…

**15 h 49 :**

Non, en fait j'ai rien à dire…

**15 h 50 :**

Note personnelle : penser à passer à la bibliothèque pour voir s'il y a des bouquins du style : « Comment séduire une hyper active ? » ou « 1001 façons de faire tomber la plus belle rousse de tout Poudlard mais qui continue à vous résister ».

**15 h 51 :**

Note personnelle bis : trouver où se trouve la bibliothèque d'abord…

**15 h 52 :**

Rrrrroooooohhh ! Je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai !

* * *

**_Voilà voilà ! Je sais, c'est court. Mais j'espère mettre la suite bientôt, j'ai juste à faire quelques petites améliorations._**

**_Encore merci à tous pour votre soutien ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une p'tite review pour ne pas que je m'angoisse de trop pour savoir si ça vous plait (toujours) ou si c'est vraiment bidon._**

**_Enormes kissous plein de tendresse dégoulinante à tous !_**

**_Luna(rd), votre amie le loup-garou schizophrène à votre écoute..._**

**_Namarië !_**


	9. 16h 17h

_**Hugh à tous !**_

**_Tindin ! Surprise de fin de semaine ! La neuvième heure (et pas la Neuvième Porte) est arrivée ! Elle est plus longue que les deux heures précédentes, je vous rassure. La dixième heure est en cours d'écriture mais je bloque un peu alors je ne sais absolument pas pour quand elle sera. En attendant, savourez bien ce nouveau chapitre (j'ai parfois rigolé toute seule en l'écrivant) et je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien. Vous êtes géniaux !_**

**_Les RAR..._**

**Whétilde: **_Merci beaucoup, je fais du mieux que je peux pour continuer dans la même ligne et ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ça vous plaît toujours autant. Gros bisoux et à bientôt j'espère ! PS: A quand le prochain chapitre de "Moïra Sanders"?_

**Glyneth: **_La suite... oui, la suite, ça arrive... Merci beaucoup de m'être fidèle, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise toujours et que tu trouves que ce soit toujours aussi drôle. Gros kissou à toi !_

**Myssiry:**_ Désolée pour la "courtitude" des deux derniers chapitres mais tu vois, je me rattrape sur celui-ci, il est déjà plus long. Moi aussi je t'adore, c'est vraiment très gentil à toi de m'être fidèle et de me laisser une p'tite review à chaque fois. Et je suis très très très très très ... contente que tu apprécies mon humour. Je t'embrasse et espère pouvoir compter une nouvelle fois sur ta fidelité !_

**Ladybird:**_ Oh, ma p'tite Lady, je suis toujours ravie de recevoir tes reviews. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me fait chaud au coeur. Je suis vraiment flattée que tu aimes mon humour et mon style d'écriture (acquis au fil de nombreuses heures d'écriture acharnée lol) et j'espère vraiment que je continuerai à te plaire. Gros poutous à toi et à très bientôt je l'espère !_

**Rini: **_Non, ce n'est absolument pas toi, les deux derniers chapitres étaient effectivement plus courts. Désolée, j'ai eu un petit passage à vide avec manque total d'inspi (et encore plus d'inspiration humoristique). Mais ce chapitre là est plus long alors j'espère me faire pardonner. Bizzz à la revoyure !_

**_Merci également à Ana (alias Vivi) qui suit cette fic ainsi que "Un Amour de Marauder" que je co-écris avec Lily(ne). Contente que tu trouves cette histoire tordante. Mon humour n'est peut-être pas si pathètique que ça en fin de compte. Bibi à toi et à bientôt !_**

**_Et le moment que tout le monde attendait... la suite !_**

_**

* * *

** _

_**24 heures dans la vie d'un Marauder**_

_By Luna(rd)_

**16 heures :**

Bon… il nous reste environ 5 heures avant notre sortie nocturne… En bref, une éternité…

James sort de la salle de bain en se massant la joue et en grommelant sévère. J'ai une soudaine envie de chanter en le voyant comme ça…

« _Lily, elle s'appelle Lily, il est fou d'Lily…_

- Pat', ferme la, tu veux ?

- ..._c'est une fille comme toutes les autres, mais lui il l'aime, c'est pas d'sa faute…_

- J'te préviens, Pat', si tu finis la chanson, je te fais bouffer ton oreiller…

- _…même si il sait…qu'elle ne l'aimera ja-mais…_ »

J'ai tout juste le temps d'éviter un oreiller en plein vol.

« J'comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ils ont voulu de toi comme Poursuiveur dans l'équipe… »

Super vexé, le gars s'assoit furieusement sur son lit et se met à bouder. Il est aussi susceptible et lunatique qu'une fille !

**16 h 22 :**

C'est mort dans ce dortoir… Entre James qui fait la gueule, Remus qui s'est plongé dans un bouquin pour n'en ressortir qu'au Nouvel An et Peter qui… hmmm…que fait Peter exactement ? Buller ? Hmm, on va dire ça comme ça…

C'est d'un ennui mortel !

« Pff…eh, les gars ! Vous voudriez pas vous secouer un peu les puces ? On s'croirait au goûter d'anniversaire annuel des 150 ans de Roger dans une maison de retraite… »

Comme d'hab', il n'y a que Remus qui tique.

« Est-ce que tu as conscience que ce que tu viens de dire… ne veut absolument rien dire ?

- Je voulais m'assurer que vous n'étiez pas encore à l'état de légumes, grommelle-je. Et résultat des courses, on a une pastèque, une cervelle d'agneau et un cornichon dans cette pièce…

- Tu pourrais nous dire qui est qui ? demande Remus en sortant de derrière son bouquin. J'ai encore un doute sur le cornichon… Oh et puis non, en fin de compte, je veux pas le savoir… »

Re-silence qui duuuuurrrrrrreeeeee……

« Non, vraiment les gars, si on continue comme ça, on va finir avec une bouteille de Bièraubeurre à la main, les pectoraux en bas du ventre, une barbe de trois jours nous squattant le menton et les yeux aussi rouges qu'un lapin albinos… »

Un ange passe… Voire même un troupeau d'anges !

La menace ne semble même pas les faire réagir.

« Ayez un peu de pitié, s'il vous plaît, supplie-je. Tout le monde ici n'a pas forcément envie de finir vieux garçon… »

Toujours pas de réponse du côté des hommes-larves. Merlin ! Je vis avec des zombies…

**16 h 34 :**

Eh ! Zombies en verlan ça fait bisons !

**16 h 37 :**

Etat d'alerte maximum ! Rester trop longtemps en présence de « Moudus » nuit gravement à la santé. J'ai déjà le cerveau qui ramollit !

**16 h 38 :**

Oh, misère de misère ! J'espère que ça n'est pas contagieux aux autres euh… 'organes' de mon anatomie… Sinon, adieu mon sexe-à-piles !

**16 h 39 :**

Merlin, si tu m'entends, exauce cette prière, je t'en prie : fais que mon… hum… la clé de mon succès auprès de la gent féminine ne devienne pas pareil à de la mie de pain trempée dans du lait. Si tu fais ça pour moi, je te jure d'être bien sage et de ne plus jamais te demander quoi que ce soit d'autre… ou en tout cas d'essayer...

**16 h 40 :**

Oh, et pendant que j'y pense, Merlin, tu pourrais pas aussi me trouver une belle bécane. Une super belle moto toute reluisante et qui vole… Parce que, figure toi que je l'ai déjà demandée à ton pote le-barbu-tout-rouge mais il me l'a jamais apportée, l'enfoiré ! Hmpf…Y'a pas à dire, le Père Noël c'est vraiment une ordure…

**16 h 41 :**

Hmmm… comme le monde est étrange vu à l'envers. C'est drôle, on dirait que la tignasse de James subit les lois de la gravité et tend irrémédiablement à tomber vers le bas… Alors que d'habitude, c'est plutôt l'inverse…

Tiens, il y a une chaussette qui traîne sous mon lit… A votre avis, depuis combien de temps est-elle là ?

**16 h 42 :**

Oh, j'ose même pas aller vérifier ! Ca doit être un truc du genre tu le renifles et ton nez se barre en courant !

**16 h 43 :**

C'est fou comme le sérieux de Remus n'est pas du tout perçu de la même manière vu sous cet angle… Quant à Peter, il a l'air constipé… à moins qu'il ne soit en train de réfléchir…

**16 h 45 :**

Intervention de Gluck le Mollusque :

« Eh, les gars, vous savez quoi ? »

Moi :

« Bizarre mais j'ai la nette impression qu'on va bientôt le savoir… »

Mes capacités en Divination ne cesse de décupler. Mon troisième œil est grand ouvert ! (Pratique pour regarder plusieurs filles à la fois)

« Les coléoptères sont de l'ordre des ptérygotes néoptères… C'est quoi un ptérygote néoptère ?

- C'est toi Peter, répond-je d'un ton exaspéré. »

Ce qui plonge notre ami dans un nouveau silence de réflexion (à moins qu'il ne soit vraiment constipé…)

**16 h 47 :**

Par les coucougnettes de Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je devrai être dehors par un temps si radieux, à vaquer à des occupations d'un ado de mon âge : discuter et rigoler avec mes amis, séduire quelques minettes, torturer Servilo… Ce qu'on fait tous tous les jours quoi !

**16 h 49 :**

Je suis soudain assailli de questions existentielles… Qui est venu en premier : l'œuf ou la poule ? Que choisir : l'aile ou la cuisse ? Pourquoi suis-je moi ? Où est-ce que j'ai mis ma brosse à dents ?

**16 h 50 :**

Il parait que la distance de notre pouce au sommet de notre index correspond à la taille de notre… 'zouin-zouin' comme dit le petit frère de Peter… Essayons pour voir…

**16 h 51 :**

Oui, bon, en même temps ça prouve rien….

**16 h 58 :**

Bon, c'en est trop, il faut que je sorte !

D'un bond, je saute au bas de mon lit mais lorsque je passe à côté du lit de Remus, je heurte sa table de chevet et fait tomber un livre par terre. Je me baisse pour le ramasser et c'est là que choit dans ma main… un petit morceau de parchemin, soigneusement plié et adressé à…

* * *

**_Niark ! J'adore les fins sadiques !_**

**_Bien, alors si j'ai bien compris, pour ne pas me faire poursuivre en justice, il va falloir que j'écrive la suite... Hmmm... à méditer... ; )_**

**_En attendant, laissez moi une petite review. Ca a le don de me bouster et la suite arrivera peut-être plus vite comme ça._**

**_Gros poutous poutous à tous !_**

**_Le loup-garou schizo en cavale..._**

**_Namarië !_**


	10. 17h 18h

_**Hugh à tous !**_

**_Euh... oups... désolée, j'ai mis un peu de temps pour cette heure mais... mais j'ai une excuse ! Y'a les cours ! Et oui ! Je suis une élève studieuse, j'écoute attentivement tous les cours et je travaille consciencieusement chaque soir. Bon, c'est pas tout à fait vrai mais bon..._**

**_Non, la vraie raison c'est que j'étais pas trop inspirée et j'étais sans cesse en train de remanier ce chapitre sans jamais arriver à en être entièrement satisfaite. Voici donc la version "finale" mais je ne la trouve pas aussi bien que je l'aurai voulu. D'un autre côté, chaque fois que je pensais que c'était médiocre, on m'a tout de suite affirmé le contraire. Je m'en remets donc à votre jugement._**

**_Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents (après une chute dans la longueur des chaps, je remonte!) et ceux qui connaissent les livres de Georgia Nicolson reconnaîtront certaines choses. Evidemment, étant donné que c'est ma Bible de l'Humour, je ne pouvais pas écrire cette fic sans adresser un clin d'oeil aux livres ! Pour les autres, désolée si vous ne comprenez pas certaines allusions, mais ça vous donne une bonne excuse pour lire les livres ! ; )_**

**_Bon, avant la suite, les RAR... Que de monde à remercier cette fois-ci !_**

**Elfa: **_Contente que l'idée te plaise et que tu apprécies mon humour. En fait, c'est une bonne question: en quelle année sont-ils ? Etant donné que James déclare dans la seconde heure que ça fait 6 ans et demi qu'ils ont Binns, je te laisse faire le calcul... Mais ils doivent être approximativement en 7ème année. J'avoue que je me suis pas énormément penchée sur la question parce que c'était pas essentiel dans ce que j'écrivais. Mais voilà, maintenant je suis en mesure de te l'afirmer: ils sont en milieu de 7ème année. En tout cas, merci beaucoup et à une prochaine fois je l'espère ! Kiss !_

**Dunkyfunny: **_4 reviews pour le prix d'une ! Ouais, chouette ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que ça te fasse rire. Et surtout, je suis très contente d'avoir l'avis de "Nicolsonophiles". Je suis contente que les gens retrouvent l'esprit des livres, c'était un peu le but recherché mais je ne savais pas si c'était réussi. Et d'après les avis, oui. Quant aux références aux films etc... c'est vrai que ça correspond pas à ce monde-ci mais c'est ça qui est marrant. Je crois que celle qui me fait le plus rire, c'est la comparaison entre James et Bob l'Eponge et leur lien de parenté possible. Ca me fait délirer chaque fois que j'y repense. Enfin bref, merci beaucoup et j'espère avoir le plaisir de te revoir très bientôt ! Gros ziboux !_

**Myssiry (ou ra): **_Et bien encore merci. Je suis contente de pouvoir compter sur toi. C'est vrai, tu trouves cette fin sadique ? Bizarre, moi aussi. Lol. J'adore ce genre de fin, c'est ma spécialité. Et t'inquiétes pas, je m'arrêterai pas en si bon chemin. Puisque cette fic a l'air de plaire, j'en referai peut-être une autre dans le même genre. Sans compter que je continue celles qui sont déjà en cours, "Un Amour de Marauder" entre autre. Donc voilà, la suite ! En espérant que ça te plaira toujours autant... Bizz à toi !_

**Glyneth: **_Bien sûr que sije peux arrêter le chapitre comme ça. Et je suis même fière de cette fin. Je songe d'ailleurs à recommencer, ça m'amuse beaucoup de voir des lecteurs révoltés. Un spectacle très attrayant je dois dire. Lol. Non, plus sérieusement... Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité. Ca me fait très très plaisir que beaucoup de gens me suivent depuis ledébut, comme toi. J'espère que la suite sera toujours à la hauteur de tes attentes. Kissou !_

**Hazel Malfoy: **_Ouais ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! J'adoooorre les nouveaux lecteurs, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de savoir que les gens apprécient ce que j'écris. Merci beaucoup à toi, donc. Et désolée pour la fin, c'était fait exprès. Lol. Tu m'en veux pas j'espère ? ° Yeux de loup-garou schizophrène battu° Et je constate que, une fois encore, Sirius et Remus remportent la palme de l'humour. Moi aussi ce sont mes préférés (aussi bien dans cette histoire qu'en règle générale). Mais, visiblement, c'est le cas de quasiment tous ceux qui lisent ma fic. Enfin bref, encore merci etàtrès bientôt j'espère ! Oh, et,je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi: Marauders For Ever !_

**Ma lune: **_Oh, t'inquiétes pas pour le retard, c'est pas grave. En fait, je me disais que, peut-être, tu n'avais pas aimé la suite ou alors que tu n'avais simplement pas pu avoir accès à internet depuis un moment. Enfin bref... J'espère que tu t'es débarrassée de cette massue. Sinon, pas de suite ! Na ! Non, je plaisante, je suis sadique mais pas à ce point là. Pour répondre à ta question, ma fic c'est juste une petite histoire sans prétention, calquée sur l'humour de "Georgia Nicolson". Désolée, pas de slash (faut comprendre que j'ai tendance à me réserver Siri et Mumus pour moi toute seule. Niark ! Sadique et égoïste avec ça ! Lol). J'y ai quand même réfléchi parce que c'est vrai que certains SiriMoony aboutissent à des situations cocasses qui auraient pu très bien servir l'action. Mais non, pas pour le moment, désolée. Oh, et j'espère que tu t'es pas fait trop mal en tombant par terre ? Ca ce sont des effets secondaires auquels j'aurai pas pensé. Oups...Par contre, je ne garantis pas que ce chapitre soit aussi drôle. Je vais me dépêcher de revenir à Sirius pour me marrer un bon coup et vous faire marrer vous par la même occasion. Le lecteur, c'est ce qui importe le plus quand même ! Je te fais de gros poutous et à la prochaine !_

**Ladybird: **_La honte sur moi. Tu me dis que ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que j'ai mis un nouveau chapitre en ligne et je suis même pas capable de mettre le suivant assez rapidement. Navrée, vraiment. D'un autre côté, ça laisse planer le suspense. Et oui, j'aime abuser de mon pouvoir d'auteur. C'est très grisant. Lol. Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise toujours et que tu me sois toujours fidèle. Mais j'ai eu une petite frayeur en voyant que ta reveiw se laissait désirer. Me voilà rassurer, tu n'as pas disparu aspiré par ton ordinateur ou avalé par un calamar géant carnivoreà trois têtes et à 170 bras munis de 32 mains chacun. Pfiou ! On a frolé la catastrophe ! Lol. Et t'inquiètes pas, il reste encore 14 chapitres après celui-là. J'en suis pas encore à la moitié donc, pas de panique, ça durera encore un petit moment. Mais étant donné que ça plaît, j'envisage, suite à ta demande, de refaire une autre fic humoristique, dans le même style, mais du point de vue de Sirius uniquement. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà commencé à y réfléchir. Alors voilà, quand "24 heures..." touchera à sa fin, j'embrayerai avec une autre. Rassurée ? En attendant, il te reste encore 14 heures à déguster et j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant. Gros kissoux à toi P'tite Lady ! (lol, je fais comme titliloo, je te rebaptise. ; ) )_

**Wéthilde: **_Ouais, je suis sadique et j'aime ça ! Lol. Contente que ça te plaise toujours. C'est vrai qu'avec Sirius, on ne peut que se marrer ! Kissou à toi et à la revoyure !_

**Nekoline: **_Ouais, une autre lectrice ! Super ! Vraiment contente que tu aimes mon humour. J'ai toujours cru qu'il ne faisait rire que moi. Bah, visiblement, je me trompais. Et je suis assez fière de mon expression sur l'humour qui blanchit les chiottes. Ca m'est arrivée comme ça, un jour, une illumination ! Je devrai peut-être mettre un copyright... Enfin bref... Euh... quant à ta demande de vous sauver de la mouise, désolée, ça sera pas pour aujourd'hui. J'ai encore une liste innombrabale de prières à trier et à exaucer et un paradis de la poiladeà diriger. Dure d'être une déesse de l'humour... Lol. -Ca va les chevilles ? - Oui, très bien, merci... Lol. Bien, ce sont sur ces quelques mots que je termine. Je te fais de gros bibi et à bientôt j'espère !_

_**Pfiou... 'est fini... Et bah, si je continue mes RAR comme ça, ils vont être encore plus longs que le chapitre lui-même. Bien, je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture et je m'éclipse pour laisser la place aux Marauders...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**24 heures dans la vie d'un Marauder**_

_By Luna(rd)_

**17 heures tout pile :**

« Cornedrue ! »

Le cri de Sirius me fait sursauter. J'ai de la chance de ne pas être cardiaque, sinon, y'a longtemps que je serai raide avec eux !

« Eh, Corny, t'as du courrier… »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Sirius. Il tient un morceau de parchemin dans une main et un livre dans l'autre. J'essaie de me rappeler la dernière fois que j'ai vu Sirius avec un livre. Soit ma mémoire est défaillante, soit je ne l'ai jamais vu. Ou p't'être un peu des deux…

« Dis moi Corny, depuis quand tu reçois des lettres de Lily par livre interposé ? demande Sirius en lisant le bout de parchemin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'énerve James.

- Bah, regarde toi-même… »

James hésite puis finit par se lever et lui prend la feuille des mains. Il le lit d'une traite.

« Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

- Bah…là-dedans… »

Sirius lui tend le livre et il se met à l'examiner sous tous les angles.

« Lunard, il est à toi ce bouquin ? finit-il par demander en se tournant vers Remus.

- Hein ? »

Remus lève les yeux de son livre. Ce gars-là est imperturbable. Un troupeau de gnous enragés pourrait lui passer devant le nez qu'il ne réagirait pas.

Il examine le livre que James tient dans les mains.

« Oui, peut-être bien, répond t-il avant de retourner à sa lecture.

- Comment ça « peut-être » bien ? s'emporte James. Il est à toi, oui ou non ?

- Oui, il est à moi. Pourquoi, tu veux apprendre à lire ?

- Si il est à toi, comment ça se fait qu'il y ait un mot de _Lily_ adressé à _mon_ intention ? continue l'hystéro-toxico joueur de Quidditch sans relever la pique de notre loup-loup adoré. »

Remus hausse les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Je fais pas le courrier du cœur.

- Oui, mais ce livre est à _toi _! explose James.

- Oh, James, tu commences à me courir sur le haricot… Oui, il est à moi, et Lily me l'a rendu tout à l'heure. Là, voilà, t'es content ?

- Non. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu lui as prêtée un livre et pourquoi il y a un mot pour moi à l'intérieur !

- Mais je lui ai même pas prêtée ce bouquin !

- Comment ça ?

- Elle ne me l'a pas demandé et je lui ai pas passée, c'est la définition du verbe 'prêter'.

- Ca c'est étrange, commente Sirius en se grattant le menton. Tu veux dire que Lily a glissé un mot dans ce livre que tu ne lui as jamais filée, mais que ce mot ne t'était pas destiné et qu'il était pour James alors qu'elle est sensée le détester et qu'elle lui a déjà mis trois gifles rien qu'aujourd'hui…

- Remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, s'te plaît, le prie James.

- Décidemment très étrange, continue notre chien limier au flair infaillible (surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'aller renifler les petites culottes des filles). Pourquoi Lily enverrait un mot à James alors qu'elle n'a cessé de multiplier les hostilités à son égard rien que dans le court délai de la journée d'aujourd'hui ?

- Peut-être qu'elle s'est trompée de destinataire…

- Pour quoi ? Pour les gifles ?

- Et elle te donne rendez-vous ce soir à 20 heures à la volière, lit Sirius par-dessus l'épaule de James. Elle veut peut-être simplement s'excuser de son comportement…

- … ou bien te baffer une fois de plus, ajoute Remus.

- Je te remercie Lunard, c'est vraiment encourageant de ta part…

- Les amis sont là pour ça…

- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est ce soir, me renseigne-je.

- Le 14 Avril. On est bien le 14 ?

- C'est peut-être le 14 Avril d'un autre mois, fais-je remarquer. »

Regards désespérés de mes trois comparses. Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

« Entre nous, reprend Sirius, je ne vois pas pourquoi Lily filerait un rancart à Corny pour le bécoter si elle a pas arrêté de lui mettre des baffes toute la journée…

- Ce qui confirme ma théorie, conclut Remus.

- Peut-être bien que c'est qu'une blague, suggère-je. Ou alors elle a réagi comme ça aujourd'hui parce qu'elle n'est pas sûre que tu viendras au rendez-vous et… elle a préféré sauver les apparences… au cas où…

- Ou bien profiter des derniers moments où elle aurait la possibilité de t'envoyer promener sans remords ni regrets avant que vous ne deveniez…_amis_… »

Une petite étincelle s'allume dans les yeux de James à la proposition de Sirius.

« Te fais pas de film non plus, rien ne nous dit qu'elle veuille ton bien…

- Oh, je vous adoooooorrre les gars, vous êtes une source de positivisme pour moi » raille James avant de retourner à ses occupations… Occupations qui consistent à bouder et à tirer une tronche de six mètres de long, prête à toucher par terre ; quand on y regarde bien, il a des airs au Schtroumpf Grognon… mais sans le bonnet…

Soupir. Tout ça pour arriver à la conclusion de… de rien du tout en fait. On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Lily veut voir James, ni pourquoi elle a utilisé le livre de Remus et… Oh, chouette, je n'avais pas cette carte des Chocogrenouilles !

**17 h 20 :**

Accompagne Remus et Sirius à la bibliothèque. James est parti se préparer pour son entraînement de Quidditch. Il espère rentrer bien assez tôt pour avoir le temps de : se doucher, coiffer (?), parfumer, brosser les dents et tout autre lustrage de poils qui rentre dans son programme : « Je veux plaire à Lily et ce n'est pas en ressemblant à un troll des cavernes que j'y arriverai ».

Si c'est pas thètique…

**17 h 25 :**

Bibliothèque.

Croule sous le poids de la pensée humaine. Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait écrire autant de livres. J'ai déjà du mal à remplir une copie…

Remus est plongé dans son boulot pendant que Sirius scrute les alentours.

« Je n'y comprends vraiment rien à cette histoire. Cette fille est incompréhensible et complètement contradictoire dans ce qu'elle fait. Ils auraient du fournir le mode d'emploi avec… »

Brève réponse de Remus :

« Hmmm…

- Il faut que je tire cette affaire au clair avant ce soir. Tout ça me parait bien louche…

- Hmmm…

- Ou peut-être que je devrai aller voir directement Lily pour lui demander.

- Hmmm…

- Lunard, tu peux arrêter te meumeumer une minute ? Je te parle…

- Hmmm…

- Rrrrroooooohhhhh, mais arrête bon sang !

- Pardon, Patmol, tu disais ?

- Toute cette histoire de rendez-vous est bizarre. J'ai bien l'intention de me renseigner…

- Dis, Sherlock Holmes, arrête un peu de réfléchir, tu vas te froisser un muscle. D'autant plus que le muscle en question n'est pas celui dont tu sers le plus souvent…

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Rien. »

Sirius fait la moue mais n'insiste pas. Son regard recommence à errer de-ci et surtout de-là dans la bibliothèque, s'arrêtant de temps en temps sur quelques jolies filles.

« Au fait, Queudver, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire, reprend Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'il te ferait plaisir ?

- Bah, ce que j'aimerai bien c'est que mon grand-père ne soit pas mort et que ma mère soit de nouveau en bons termes avec lui. Ou alors un bébé dragon que j'appellerai Jerry…

- Hmm… Alors je vais reformuler ma question : qu'est-ce que tu préfères chez Honeyduck ?

- Oh ! Des salamandres au goût poivré et des plumes en sucre !

- Adjugé vendu ! »

**17 h 28 :**

Sujet du devoir de Potions : « Etudiez les propriétés des pousses de Ximenia dans le filtre d'Insomnie et dire en quoi ses vertus astringentes sont proches de celles de la Xylidine. »

C'est quoi le Ximenia et la Xylidine ? Des nouvelles espèces de Pokémon ?

**17 h 30 :**

_Xylidine : arylamine dérivée du xylène, utilisés dans la fabrication de colorants azoïques._

Ca c'est génial le dico : tu cherches un mot et tu te retrouves à en chercher trois autres pour comprendre la définition…

**17 h 35 :**

Sirius nous quitte soudain. Aurait-il repéré une innocente victime qui ne serait pas encore tombé dans ses filets ? Proies qui deviennent de plus en plus rares, d'ailleurs.

Je me retourne pour constater que la pauvre élue est une fille de sixième année. Une Poufsouffle, je crois. Un beau brin de fille, il faut le dire, mais dans le genre 'dinde' comme y'en a plein dans cette école. Chaque fois que je fais un pas hors du dortoir, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu dans la basse cour d'oncle Alfred. Bon, j'ai bien conscience que c'est pas spécialement pour moi et que c'est surtout pour James, Remus ou Sirius mais… Ah si, en fait, ça m'est arrivé une fois que les filles gloussent sur mon passage comme des oies pâmées. Mais c'était parce que j'avais du papier toilette accroché à ma chaussure.

« Je vais voir si je trouve d'autres bouquins intéressants » dis-je à Remus avant d'aller sillonner les étagères.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, je trouve ce dont j'ai besoin mais… Merlin n'aime pas les petits, le livre en question se trouve tout en haut des étagères. Je prends l'échelle et grimpe dessus. Manque de bol, il manque encore quelques centimètres pour que je puisse l'atteindre. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, tend le bras le plus possible… Et là tout dérape ! L'échelle glisse le long des étagères et je me retrouve accroché à la dernière étagère, les pieds dans le vide. J'ai envie d'appeler à l'aide mais j'ai le souffle coupé et aucun son ne sort de ma bouche à part : « Bbbbbgggggggaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhhhmmmmmmpppppphhhhhfffffff »

A ce moment-là, deux filles se ramènent dans mon rayon, en grande conversation.

«… vraiment pas ce qu'il lui trouve à cette cruche. Je suis cent fois mieux qu'elle, non ?

- Bah, mis à part tes extensions nasales chaque fois que tu souris, c'est vrai que t'es beaucoup mieux qu'elle.

- Tu sais, Jas, il y a des moments où je me demande si j'ai bien fait de te choisir comme meilleure amie. »

Silence.

« Au fait, j'ai croisé Sev-la-Marrade tout à l'heure…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Bah rien. Il avait pas l'air très causant, le guss. Peut-être bien qu'il avait une épine dans le derrière.

- En tout cas, moi aussi j'ai une grosse épine dans le derrière et va falloir que je la retire avec tactitude. Je ne vais pas laisser Lindsay-la-Nouillasse me voler Super-Canon.

- Dis moi, Gee, répond la prénommée Jas. Tu trouves pas que ça sent les pieds ? »

Après un silence, elles finissent par lever la tête et me voient, cramponné à mon étagère.

« Euh… Continuez, je vous en prie. Faites comme si j'étais pas lààààààààà... »

Et là, c'est le drame…

**17 h 52 :**

Infirmerie.

Même pas eu le temps de me porter secours. L'étagère a cédé avant que les deux filles aient pu faire le moindre geste. Résultat : un bras cassé (ressoudé à l'aide d'un sort), un œil au beurre noir (devrait disparaître d'ici quelques heures avec la pommade que Mrs Pomfresh m'a donné), deux dents ébréchées (réparées en quelques secondes) et de multiples hématomes et autres douleurs désagréables dans tout le corps. La connaissance, ça n'a pas de prix. Pour tout le reste, il y a l'Infirmière de Garde, présente chaque fois que vous en avez besoin (bizarre, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose…).

« Tu nous as fait une sacré peur, vieux, fait Sirius. On a bien cru que t'allais y rester.

- Exagères pas non plus, réplique Remus. Ce n'était que des livres.

- J'ai toujours dit que les bouquins étaient assommants, répond Sirius. On en a la preuve sous les yeux. C'est dangereux d'aller à la bibliothèque.

- C'est pour ça que tu y vas jamais ?

- Tout à fait. Comme ça j'évite ce genre d'incident…

- Oui, bien sûr, parce que chaque fois que quelqu'un va à la bibliothèque, c'est évidemment pour jouer les acrobates sur les étagères…

- Bah, chacun son truc…

- Hmpf…

- N'empêche, je crois que je vais aller plus assidûment à la bibliothèque… »

Remus hausse un sourcil d'un air dubitatif.

« Vrai ?

- Bien sûr. Mais, entre nous, tu n'étais pas obligé de prétendre vouloir travailler pour te débarrasser de nous et aller mater les jolies filles tout seul. Si j'avais su qu'il y en avait autant qui bossait là-bas… »

Remus lève les yeux au ciel. Ouah ! Il doit être contorsionniste des yeux pour faire ça à longueur de journée…

**17 h 58 :**

Me retrouve seul dans l'infirmerie suite au départ de Remus et Sirius. J'espère que Mrs Pomfresh me laissera sortir avant ce soir sinon je pourrais pas venir avec eux pour la sortie nocturne. Si seulement j'étais un coléoptère…

* * *

**_Bon, cette fois-ci je suis sympa, je vous fait pas le coup de la fin foireuse. Notez le bien !_**

**_Vous connaissez tous la suite: Reviews pleeeaaaaaaassssseeee !_**

**_Gros becs à tous !_**

**_Luna(rd) 'une blonde dans un corps de brune'_**

**_Namarië !_**


	11. 18h 19h

_**Hugh à tous !**_

**_Désolée, cette onzième heure a pris plus de temps que d'habitude pour venir mais... bah je vous l'avais déjà dit : avec les cours et les devoirs (et surtout les profs !) qui nous prennent la tête, on a pas toujours le temps de faire ce qu'on veut. En tout cas, elle est là et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._**

**_D'autre part, sur demande de Ladybird, j'ai commencé à travailler sur une autre fic humoristique dans le même genre (PoV Sirius uniquement, ah ah...). Je ne la publierai sûrement qu'une fois "24 heures..." terminée mais bon... je vais y réfléchir. De toute façon, elle est pas encore écrite alors ! J'ai juste posé quelques idées sur le papier et... c'est à méditer comme dirait Sirius... ; )_**

**_Je tiens également à remercier Patpat à qui j'ai inspiré beaucoup de choses (qui aurait cru que j'inspirerai quelqu'un un jour dans mon immense stupidité?) Bisoux Patoune ! Je t'adore !_**

**_Sans plus m'attarder, les RAR et puis je vous envoie la suite..._**

**_Hum... Il y a quelques absents cette fois ci... Que s'est-il donc passé ? Vous aurais-je déçu ? Oh, pardonnez moi... Je ne suis qu'une larve... Rien qu'une pauvre larve... Mais une larve qui décape les chiottes, s'il vous plaît ! N'oubliez pas mon seul et unique titre de noblesse... Donc voilà... Où êtes-vous passés les gens ? On ne vous entend plus certains... Pitié, répondez moi !_**

**Ma lune: **_Assommer Mumus ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Peter, c'était pas grave (d'ailleurs c'est toi qui m'avait proposé de le faire tomber dans les escaliers... Tu vois, à quelque chose près, j'ai suivi ton idée... : ) ) Mais... je serai vraiment très contente que tu ranges cette massue une bonne fois pour toute, hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? De toute façon, sans moi, y'a plus de fic... Et j'en connais certains qui vont pas être très contents... Bon, pour le slash, je suis en train de te concocter un petit truc sympa mais je t'en dis pas plus... Ce sera une surprise (quelle surprise ! T'es déjà au courant ! Quelle andouille ! ... Pas toi, hein... Je parlais de moi...) Voilà... Alors, as tu retrouvé ce que tu avais d'autre à me dire ? Peut-être que j'étais débile ? Mais ça c'est nouveau pour personne. Ou sadique pour torturer les lecteurs et les personnages comme ça , C'est pas une nouvelle non plus... Bon, j'arrête là mes divagations et je te fais de gros kissoux ! A très bientôt j'espère !_

**Myssira: **_Merci des millions de trillions de billions de fois de m'être fidèle ! Ca me fait vraiment super plaisir! Et oui, je suis très forte quand il s'agit de retenir des trucs complétement débiles et qui servent à rien. Bizarrement, je retiens plus facilement que les cours... Bon... et je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. Par contre, le "pas thètique" ne vient pas de Georgia Nicolson. C'est juste un vieux jeu de mot avarié que j'ai sorti d'un des tiroirs poussièreux de mon cerveau. Une vieille blague comme j'en fais souvent quoi. C'était pour souligner le QI peu élevé de Peter. Pas difficile à faire, il suffit de le faire passer pour un abruti. Tache très simple donc puisqu'il est naturellement enclin à ce genre de traîtement. Pauvre de lui. Personne ne l'aime. Et même moi qui essaye de le réhabiliter un peu (je n'oublie pas que c'était un Marauder) je prends un malin plaisir à le casser et à le faire passer pour un abruti fini. Je vais finir par me retrouver avec l'Union pour la Protection des Rats sur le dos. Lol. Et... pour ce qui est du rendez-vous James/Lily... va falloir attendre encore un peu... Plus qu'une heure... ; ) Voilà ! J'espère pouvoir encore compter sur toi un bon bout de temps et je te fais de gros poutous ! Bye !_

**Patpat: **_Que j'ai rebaptisé Patoune... Ca te dérange pas au moins ? C'est une manie chez moi, je rebaptise tout le monde. Moi même je collectionne les surnoms (Luna(rd), Miss Frodon, Miss Marauders, Lulu, Lilise, Lalise...) ... Enfin on est pas là pour raconter ma vie non plus... Je suis contente que ça t'es plus autant et que tu t'en sois même inspirée... C'est trop d'honneur... Merci infiniment ! Et merci à Drudrue également qui a partagé cette partie de poilade avec toi (c'est toujours mieux de partager ces moments là avec ses ami(e)s.) Il faut vraiment que je trouve cinq minutes pour aller voir sa fic. Quelle horreur les cours. Tu vois, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'écrire un peu et de lire les nouveaux chapitres des fics que j'avais déjàcommencé. Mais j'irai, promis ! Parole de Maraudeuse ! Bah sinon, je serai très contente qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance. Ca c'est la magie d'internet ! Mettre en relation des gens qui ne se connaissent pas et qui habitent parfois à des milliers de kilomètres l'un l'autre. Alors, c'est où ton pays du Kiwi en Folie ? Ola, je suis si fatiguée que j'ai pas sortie une connerie depuis le début de ma réponse à ta review. Serais-je malade ? Oui, toujours. La douce maladie de la folie. D'où mon côté Luna. Mon autre côté, Lunard, je le garde pour les heures de cours. Et mon côté "J'aime raconter ma life" c'est en permanence ! Pas besoin de pile, je marche à l'énergie conneriesque (ça marche super bien ! Je pourrais produire l'équivalent d'une usine éléctrique en une journée !) Voilà, une fois de plus, je m'égare. Je divague ("Vague") et je raconte absolument n'importe quoi. Et le pire, c'est que je m'arrête pas. Regarde... je continue... je débite, je débite... Ca s'arrête pas... Euh... Quelqu'un pourrait allumer sur le bouton "On/Off" s'il vous plaît ! Attention, attention... La machine est détraquée. Surchauffe dans les circuits... Pfff... J'en ai marre d'être bête. Bon allez, c'est décidé, je m'arrête ici. Oui oui, j'arrête. C'est une longue réponse pleine d'imbécilités, hein ? Comme dans mes reviews lol. Allez, cette fois ci, c'est la bonne. Je te laisse et te fais de gros kissoux ! A la revoyure !_

**Glyneth: **_Une fidèle de la première heure... Ca fait toujours aussi plaisir. Tu as bien aimé le passage avec Jas et Gee ? Tant mieux. je l'ai réécris je ne sais combien de fois avant d'arriver à une version que j'estimais à peu près correcte. Bah si ça t'as plu alors tant mieux. Je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir encore compter sur toi. Je te fais de gros bibi et à très bientôt j'espère !_

**Ladybird: **_P'tite Lady, le retour ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! Lol. Désolée, débordement de joie et d'imbécilité. Alors comme ça t'as déménagé ? Où est-ce que tu as posé tes bagages ? Et ouais, je confirme, c'est super pas drôle d'être malade. Le seul avantage c'est que ça laisse le temps de lire HP6 ; ). Moi je l'avais lu en anglais cet été et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi: moi aussi j'ai été déçue sur l'écriture et tout. J'avais l'impression que c'était pas la suite mais plutôt une autre fic. Bizarre hein ? J'ai trouvé que c'était pas comme dans les livres précédents. C'est plus un concentré d'action mais il manque... des petits trucs. Et pis la fin ! Dégoutée ! J'ai retourné 15 fois la dernière page en me disant: "Attends là, il manque un chapitre, une page, n'importe quoi... Ca peut pas finir comme ça !" Et je vais peut-être parâitre insensible et complétement débile mais ça m'a fait ni chaud ni froid que X (pour ceux qu'on pas encore lu) meurt. J'avais tellement peur que ce soit Mumus ! Y'avait plein de rumeurs comme quoi ce serait lui. Pfiou... L'a échappé belle... M'enfin, ne crions pas victoire trop tôt, il reste encore un livre. Mais si JK Rowling tue le dernier des Marauders, alors là je vais pas m'en remettre ! Déjà qu'elle nous a fait le sale coup de tuer Siri ! Nooooooooonnnnnnn ! Moi j'attends avec impatience que Harry se rende à Godric's Hollow. J'ai comme l'impression que ça risque d'être très instructif... Enfin bref... Autrement, bah tu vas être contente, ce chapitre est plus long encore que le précédent. Je vais en augmentant. Et j'ai plein d'idées éparses pour la suite: des phrases, des situations... Mais va falloir que je mette tout ça en forme. Et ce que je n'utiliserai pas pour cette fic, ce sera pour la prochaine fic. Puisque c'est toi qui me l'a demandé, je vais te dire ce que ce sera (très certainement mais il est possible que je change d'avis en cours de route...) Voilà, donc pour le moment ça s'intitule "Le Guide du Parfait Marauder" et... c'est une sorte de guide quoi ! PoV Sirius uniquement (c'est plus facile et plus drôle). J'ai commencé l'avant propos mais ce n'est vraiment qu'un premier jet (même pas terminé) qui subira très certainement pas mal de modifications en cours de route. Voilà, je crois que je t'ai tout dit. En attendant avec impatience ta prochaine review ! Gros bisoux !_

**_Et bah... on peut pas dire que je suis brève, hein ?_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**24 heures dans la vie d'un Marauder**_

_By Luna(rd)_

**18 heures :**

Venons de quitter l'infirmerie où le pauvre Peter a été amené d'urgence après s'être reçu la totalité d'une étagère de livres sur la tête. Si c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour que ça rentre… C'est pas gagné…

Malgré qu'il ait été interrompu en pleine séance de chasse, Sirius ne semble pas de très mauvaise humeur. Je sais très bien ce qu'il se dit : « Une de perdu, dix de retrouvées ! »

Et le pire c'est que c'est vrai…

**18 h 05 :**

Continue seul mon retour vers la salle commune. Sirius Black, ministre de la chasse et de la pêche, a flairé un très gros morceau à mettre au bout de sa ligne. Pauvre de lui, il ne sait plus à quel "sein" se vouer. Ce gars est complètement immoral ! Mais il y a longtemps que j'ai renoncé à le sermonner là-dessus. A quoi bon puisque ça ne sert à rien. Une fois que moi j'ai vidé mon stock de salive en remontrances en tout genre, il part vider le sien avec une fille (je vous fait grâce des détails…).

Ca me fait quand même beaucoup de peine de voir ces jeunes filles innocentes, tout sourire en se faisant aborder par Mister Casanova et inconscientes du fait que, une fois courtisées, elles seront abandonnées dans une mer de larmes salées avant de s'effondrer sur l'épaule d'une amie comme une baleine s'échouant sur une plage californienne. La vie est ainsi faite… Bien que je doute qu'une association pour aider les victimes de Sirius soit un jour créée.

Pauvre d'elles ! Même les baleines sont mieux considérées !

**18 h 07 :**

Quelqu'un devrait créer la WWF… Weeping Women Foundation (_NdA: Fondation des Femmes en Pleurs_).

**18 h 12 :**

Bizarre quand le dortoir est vide. C'est presque flippant qu'il soit si silencieux. J'devrai p't'être en profiter…

**18 h 13** **(Ah ! La minute qui porte malheur !) :**

« TINDIN ! Gloire à notre illustre héros ! » hurle Sirius en se jetant sur moi.

Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc…

« Alors, tu as bien brisé le cœur de cette pauv'fille en lui promettant Monts et Merveilles et le Septième Ciel ? Maintenant tu viens briser mon matelas et mes cervicales avec… AIEUH ! Pat' !

- Désolé Lunard, j'suis trop heureux tout à coup, tu peux pas savoir !

- C'est d'avoir donné de faux espoir à cette fille qui te met de si bonne humeur ?

- Euh… mais de quelle fille tu parles ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel ; ça c'est tout Sirius.

« Celle qui vend le bonbons dans le Poudlard Express… Mais non, imbécile, celle qu'on vient de croiser !

- Ah celle-là ! Oh bah on se voit demain soir…

- Et comment elle s'appelle ? demande-je en faisant un peu de rangement dans mes affaires.

- Ah bah faudra que je pense à lui demander… »

C'est désespérant. J'aurai presque envie de me pendre avec cette vieille chaussette sale que je tiens dans la main. Ouh… Mais de quand elle date celle-là ? Pas possible, c'est pas à moi ce machin-là…

**18 h 18 :**

Remarque, si je me pends avec, je risque fort d'être asphyxié. Pas à cause du manque d'air à proprement parler mais du manque d'air _frais_ en vérité…

Pas possible, c'est pas à moi ce truc ignoble. Sûrement la possession de Sirius. Ou alors une chaussette de Quidditch à James… A se demander ce qu'ils font pendant leurs entraînements pour sentir autant des pieds… Quoi qu'il en soit, ça va retourner direct d'où ça vient…

**18 h 19 :**

NOM D'UNE COCCINELLE HYPERMETROPE !

Viens d'ouvrir la porte de l'armoire de James et Sirius. Pour la refermer aussitôt.

« Merlin, Pat' ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ce placard ? On dirait qu'il y a un rat mort à l'intérieur ! »

Sirius se ramène d'un pas tranquille.

« Bah, exagère pas. C'est pas si terrible que ça…

- Pas si terrible que ça ? Mince, Pat', on éradiquerait la moitié de la surface de la Terre avec ça ! J'ai le poil du nez grillé ! Et puis je te parle pas du rangement…

- C'est parce qu'on a pas la même conception du rangement, c'est pour ça, répond Sirius d'un ton badin.

- C'est rangé comme un chien fout sa merde –regard oblique de mon compagnon à poils- C'est carrément l'opération suicide pour chercher quelque chose là-dedans ! »

Sur ce, la porte s'ouvre et Peter entre, un bras en bandeau. Il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, et je peux presque voir ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête.

Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas lui le kamikaze qui osera se jeter là-dedans…

**18 h 39 :**

20 minutes et une aération de chambre plus tard…

Je fignole mon devoir de Méta pendant que Peter et Sirius font une partie d'échecs. Coup d'œil vers le Casanova. Il se gratte le menton, les sourcils froncés dans une attitude de profonde réflexion. Ca fait vraiment flipper de voir Sirius réfléchir ! On entendrait presque les rouages de son cerveau grincer… Et si on se met devant ses oreilles, ça doit faire ventilateur. Peter, lui, arbore un air sûr de lui. N'y tenant plus, je me lève de mon lit et pousse Sirius pour prendre sa place devant l'échiquier. Je bouge quelques pièces. Peter semble déstabilisé un moment puis il a un sourire en coin et bouge l'une de ses pièces.

« Echec ! s'écrie t-il avec triomphe.

- Echec et mat ! »

Le visage de Peter se décompose et il fixe le tableau de jeu avec consternation.

« Ah ah ! Tu l'as pas vu venir celle-là, hein ? s'exclame Sirius.

- C'est de la triche, tu finis toujours ses parties, proteste Peter.

- Que veux tu Queudver ? Patmol est complètement nul aux échecs. Chacun son domaine de prédilection.

- C'est pas vrai, je suis pas nul aux échecs, riposte Sirius.

- Tu n'as même pas vu la faille dans le jeu de Queudver alors qu'elle était évidente. Même une taupe neurasthénique te battrait aux échecs.

- On ne peut pas bien se servir de tous ses muscles à la fois. Toi tu mises plutôt sur ton cerveau et moi…

- Oui, c'est bon, Pat', je crois que j'ai saisi le fond de ta pensée… »

Merlin me tripote, je déteste quand il fait ça ! Cette façon de nous rabaisser sur le plan…

« Au fait, Lunard, montre moi un peu quelle est la distance entre le sommet de ton pouce et le sommet de ton index… »

**18 h 42 :**

Voilà que la conversation sur le mystère « Lettre à Lily » est revenue sur le tapis. Et Sirius ne tarie pas de salive sur le sujet ! Une vraie commère de quartier !

« Non, franchement, Lily n'est pas du genre à faire de mauvaises blagues comme ça. Ça doit être plus sérieux. Tu crois qu'elle veut enterrer la hache de guerre ?

- Possible. Mais je trouverais ça bizarre qu'elle se décide à le faire maintenant et surtout en considérant les circonstances atténuantes de la journée d'aujourd'hui… »

Sur ce, Spoutnik le Magnifique décide ne nous faire part d'un de ses brefs éclairs de lucidité de la journée.

« Si ça se trouve elle a été manipulée par des extra-terrestres et ce sont eux qui l'ont forcé à donner rendez-vous à James pour ensuite lui faire un lavage de cerveau… Peut-être même qu'ils projettent de prendre possession de Poudlard… »

Ouais… bah question lumière, il éclairera pas encore Los Angeles…

« Tu sais, Queudver, je crois que je préfère quand tu dis rien et que tu médites sur les coléoptères, fais Sirius.

- Me parle pas de coléoptère, s'te plaît. C'est fini pour moi, j'ai tourné la page… -ironique quand on pense à la pile de livres qu'il s'est reçu sur la tête- Par contre, est-ce que vous sauriez ce qu'est un xanthophycée ? »

Soupir d'exaspération. Bienvenue chez les barjos allumés anonymes… Enfin… je ne sais pas trop pourquoi on appelle ces associations « anonymes » puisque la première chose qu'on fait en arrivant, c'est dire comment on s'appelle.

Je me lève. Si je reste encore plus de cinq minutes à moins d'un mètre de Peter, les conséquences sur mon cerveau risquent d'être plus que néfastes.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? me demande Sirius.

- Je vais me pendre et je reviens tout de suite… »

**18 h 50 :**

« Dis… Tu penses pas qu'on devrait faire quelque chose ?

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour Corny…

- C'est un grand garçon, Pat', il sait se faire rembarrer par une fille tout seul.

- Non, je veux dire… On pourrait s'amuser… »

Je lève les yeux de mon livre et voit Sirius, assis sur son lit, qui me fixe avec un air qui ne présage rien de bon.

« Tu aimes bien tout foutre en l'air, hein ?

- Ca m'occupe.

- Si Cornedrue doit se faire rembarrer, il se fera rembarrer tout seul. C'est la première règle du Code Marauderien…

- Quoi ? « « Quand t'as des emmerdes, débrouille toi tout seul au lieu d'enquiquiner tes super potes qu'en ont rien à cirer » ?

- Non… « Tous pour un et un pour un »… En l'occurrence, ici, c'est la deuxième partie qu'il faut appliquer…

- Ah, d'accord ! »

Silence.

« C'est bizarre, reprend Sirius, l'air perplexe. J'avais pas souvenance pas qu'on avait fait un Code Marauderien.

- C'est parce que je viens de l'inventer… »

**18 h 54** :

« Tu sais Lunard, j'étais sérieux…

- En parlant de quoi ?

- Du rendez-vous de Corny, pardi !

- Oh non, Sirius, recommence pas avec ça…

- Tu vas pas me dire que ça te perturbe pas…

- C'est toi qu'es perturbé, Patmol.

- Avoue que ça t'intrigues…

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Menteur. Tu as toujours adoré ce genre de casse tête. Tu peux passer des heures à essayer de résoudre les énigmes sur les paquets de céréales et tu ne t'arrêtes jamais avant d'avoir fini. Et tu es amoureux de Gwendolyn Wood.

- Quel rapport ?

- Aucun. Excepté que cette fille a toujours été un grand mystère pour moi.

- Parce que c'est l'une des seules filles qui ne soit pas encore tombée dans le panneau.

- Entre autre. Mais change pas de sujet, s'te plaît. Et avoue que tu as envie de savoir la vérité.

- Pat', tu me fatigues.

- Avoue.

- Non.

- Avoue !

- Non !

- Oses le nier !

- J'ose !

- Menteur ! Avoue ton intérêt pour cette histoire intrigante… mystérieuse… étonnante… fascinante…

- On bon ça va ! J'avoue que ça m'intéresse un peu…

Regard désabusé de Sirius.

- Oh bon d'accord, ça m'obsède totalement de pas savoir la vérité ! »

Sirius, trop content de m'avoir enfin extorqué la vérité, commence à exécuter je-ne-sais-quelle-danse-de-la-victoire en hurlant de « Yeeeesssss ! Yeeeeesssss ! » frénétiques.

« Je suis trop fort, j'ai réussi à pousser Lunard à bout ! Yeeesssss ! Je suis le plus grand (1 mètres 85), le plus fort, le plus intelligent, vénérez moi pauvres mortels ! Je suis le mettre du monde, youhou ! Rien ne me résiste, tout est à porté de ma main divine et j'adore la tartiflette !

- Pourquoi tu parles de tartiflette tout à coup ?

- Euh… aucune idée… j'avais juste envie de dire ça… »

Peter sort son nez de ses devoirs.

« Quelqu'un a parlé de tartiflette ? »

Petit Merlin, je t'en prie, achève moi !

**18 h 57 :**

Me plonge dans une réflexion intense sur le mystère du rendez-vous de Lily.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là, on dirait que t'es constipé… me sort Sirius »

Je ne réponds pas et continue à connecter mes neurones entre eux pour tenter de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Eh, j't'ai balancé une pique, me fait remarquer Sirius.

- Je sais mais je réfléchis… »

Sirius semble déçu et me balance une chaussure à la tête pour me faire réagir. Je me lève et pars vers la salle commune.

« Je reviendrai quand t'auras grandi, soupire-je. »

Je commence à descendre les escaliers quand j'entends Sirius accourir en s'écriant :

« Eh, j'ai grandi ! J'ai grandi ! »

* * *

**_Maintenant laissez votre souris se guider seule vers la case "Submit Review" et envoyer moi vos impressions !_**

**_Merci encore mille fois à tous pour votre enthousiasme toujours grandissant ! Parce qu'il faut dire les choses comme elles sont : vous êtes ma plus grande source de motivation..._**

**_Gros becs à tous !_**

**_Luna(rd) 'hasta la vista baby'_**

**_Namarië !_**


	12. 19h 20h

_**Hugh à tous !**_

**_Bon voilà, il est tard (23h09 à ma pendule) mais comme je suis un auteur très attentionnée auprès de ses lecteurs, je vais essayer de répondre convenablement à toutes vos reviews malgré l'état léthargique dans lequel se trouve mon cerveau (rassurez vous, il l'est juste un tout petit peu plus que d'habitude donc ça fait pas de grosses différences)._**

**_Bien, d'abord, je dois vous dire que ce chapitre ne me plait pas du tout mais comme chaque fois, on me dit le contraire alors... je me suis dit qu'après tout... Bah ça peut pas être pire que nul. En tout cas, je tenais encore à tous vous remercier pour votre soutien et votre enthousiasme grandissant. Ca me fait toujours plaisir de retrouver des fidèles à chaque chapitre et aussi de rencontrer de nouveaux lecteurs. Vraiment merci, vous êtes des amours de lecteurs et je vous adooooorrrrreeee..._**

**_RAR:_**

**Shavri: **_Oula! Et ben dis donc! Ca en fait du monde qui se roule par terre en lisant ma fic. Non, sérieusement, à ce point là ? Wouh! Et bah... je suis vraiment plus que flattée. Ca me fait vraiment chaud au coeur. Bah voilà, je me suis découverte une vocation: l'humour. Alors toi ton préféré c'est Mumus... Il a beaucoup de succès avec Sirius. Mais c'est pas le même genre. Mais ce sont les deux que je préfère alors... J'y mets peut-être plus de foi, qui sait ? En tout cas ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite. Mais si je te déçois... je pourrais éviter le lynchage ? (j'ai déjà assez de Lune qui me poursuit sans arrêt avec sa massue... ; ) ) Voilà, alors je te remercie infiniment pour ta review et j'espère que ma fic te permettra de combler encore quelques longs moments d'ennui chez toi. Bizzzzz et à très bientôt !_

**SpOon: **_Tiens, ça fait un petit moment que je ne t'avais pas vu parmi nous... Bah je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours et j'espère pouvoir redire ça encore une fois... Comment ça on diraitque je vais mourir? Euh... non, ce que je voulais dire c'est... bah j'espère que je pourrai te remercier encore une fois si la suite te plait toujours. Hum... je t'ai dit qu'il était tard et que je commençais à fatiguer ? Faut me pardonner: je dégoise je dégoise et je m'arrête pas de raconter n'importe quoi. Donc, je te remercie et je te fais d'énormes poutous ! A!_

**Wéthilde: **_Bah c'est pas grave si t'as oublié de reviewer. Je me suis juste un peu inquiétée, c'est tout. Je me suis dit: soit certains n'ont pas aimé ce chapitre, soit ils sont morts aspirés par leur séche-cheveux avec mode turbo. Un asticot lobotomisé ? Ciel non ! Et pas un paresseux non plus. Je vois qu'on a les même références cinématographiques: L'Age de Glace... il est excellent ce film ! "J'crois que t'es déprimé. C'est pour ça que tu manges autant. Parce que, faut le faire d'être aussi gros en étant végétarien.  
- Je ne suis pas gros. Ce sont mes poils qui donnent de l'épaisseur, c'est trompeur.  
- D'accord, c'est tes cheveux qui sont gros. Mais si tu veux parler chui là, hein? "  
MDR ! J'adooooorrrrreeee! Tiens, moi qui savais pas quoi faire demain. Je vais peut-être pouvoir y puiser de l'inspiration pour la suite... ; ) En tout cas je te remercie pour ta fidélité. je te fais de gros bisoux et peut-être à bientôt (sur MSN ?) Bye !_

**Myssira: **_Remus ? Un complexe ? Ah possible... Lol. Mais si il veut, je peux très vite dissiper cette idée (grotesque soit dit en passant) qu'il serait inférieur sur le plan sexuel. Je ne doute pas qu'il soit aussi... grandiose ? que Sirius alias Super Canon. Lol. SC qui est exaspérant, oui, on peut le dire. Il nous en fait la démonstration dans les heures à venir. Et Gwendolyn Wood est juste un perso que j'ai inventé; elle est plus ou moins inspirée de moi bien que je n'aurai pas la prétention de dire que, si Mumus me rencontrait, il tomberait amoureux de moi (sauf si il est aveugle, sourd et muet). Lol. Enfin voilà... Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Et ne t'inquiétes pas, je n'oublie pas "Un Amour de Marauder"(qui vient d'être mise à jour d'ailleurs mais tu le sais puisque tu as laissé une review lol) J'attendais que Lily(ne) me passe ce qu'elle avait écrit pour pouvoir taper et poster le chapitre. Voilà! Tu sais tout de ma vie trépidante! Sur ce, j'arrête mon blabla parce que tu dois te dire: "Vivement qu'elle me lâche les baskets que je puisse lire la suite!" Je te fais de gros bisoux et à bientôt j'espère !_

**Ma Lune: **_Alors, heureuse ? Lol. Il te plaît mon SiriMoony ? Je suis en train d'écrire la suite mais à part quelques trucs qui me plaisent bien, je le trouve bof bof. Donc, comme j'ai pas envie de décevoir mes lecteurs (et en particulier toi... euh... Inda n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? Hein ? Non, pour rien... Simple curiosité...) j'essaye de m'appliquer le plus possible et de le pofiner au mieux. Pour ce qui est de cette fic là, donc, bah c'est pas grave si t'avais pas compris. C'est vrai que je me suis posée des questions en lisant ta review. Je me suis dit que t'avais du faire une faute de frappe, que c'était pas important. Enfin bref... Ah, au fait, tu as l'intention de revenir camper chez moi ou pas ? bah c'est pas que ça m'embête mais... ma chambre est déjà pas bien grande... Le mieux si tu veux revenirc'est qu'Inda dorme dehors, hein ? Enfin moi je dis ça... En plus j'ai pas de massue (je préfère les épées, ça fait très classe...) donc Inda risque de s'ennuyer toute seule. Si elle reste chez toi, au moins, elle aura ses repères et elle pourra vagabonder autant qu'elle veut...Hein qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Bon, et puis tu sais, tu peux me raconter ta vie ou délirer complétement, moi, ça me dérange pas. J'adore! (ça me donne l'impression d'avoir des amis... Snif(fle)). Et puis je suis pareille alors... Et gloire à nos deux Dieux Canins, j'ai nommé Remus et Sirius ! Agenouillons nous et vénérons ses Dieux ! Gloire ! Lol. Voilà... Une bonne chose de faite... Lol. Bon, je te laisse et j'espère te retrouver très vite! Gros bisoux à toi Bella Luna ! Grosses lichouilles du Monstre! ; )_

**Glyneth: **_De plus en plus marrante ? je m'améliore alors... Mais en sachant que certains se sont déjà roulé par terre en lisant certains chapitres... Bouh, j'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça sera à la 24ème heure. Un vrai massacre ! Lol. En tout cas, merci pour ta fidélité. Et ouais, tu es une lectrice de la première heure, toi. Ca me fait vraiment très très plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. Gros kissoux à toi !_

**Ladybird: **_Ma P'tite Lady ! Oulala... Tant de choses à répondre. Bon, on va y aller par ordre: d'abord le personnel:  
alors comme ça tu as emménagé à Evreux. Bon, si tu es restée pas loin, ça va. Que tu as le même bahut, les mêmes potes... Enfin voilà quoi... Et t'inquiétes, tu peux me raconter ta vie y'a pas de problèmes ! J'aime bien, ça permet de faire connaissance. Et puis on me dit souvent que je raconte tout le temps ma life et que je radote même! Tu te rends compte! Je suis vieille avant l'âge! Si ça se trouve je vais me mettre à regarder "Amour, Gloire et Beauté" et "Inspecteur Derrick" dans pas longtemps! Au seccccoooooouuuuuurrrrrrsssss! Lol. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi: HP6 c'est tout à fait genre "Les Feux de l'Amour". On s'excuse encore auprès des mamys mais quand même, c'est vrai! Lol. Voilà, maintenant, en ce qui concerne les fics. Bah je suis contente que mon idée pour "Le Guide du Parfait Marauder" te plaise. J'y ai pas retravaillé depuis mais de toute façon je ne la publierai qu'une fois celle ci terminée je pense, donc... Ca me laissera le temps d'afiner tout ça. Et oui, Sirius est très 'rentre-dedans' mais tu as raison: c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! Bien, ma puce, je crois que c'est à peu près tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère te revoir bientôt. Gros bibi P'tite Lady !_

**Patpat: **_Ah oui, j'avais compris que le Pays du Kiwi en Folie c'était la Nouvelle Zélande. Mais ma question c'était: où est-ce que tu habitestoi ? Mais maintenant j'ai ma réponse: Bordeaux! Et bien tu remercieras Loulou the Chouette de ma part (pour Drudrue je m'en occupe). Je suis contente que ça vous plaise. J'espère que vous vous êtes pas trop fait la honte dans le cyber café... Lol. Chui pas gentille, hein. J'humilie les gens en les faisant piquer des fous rire devant tout le monde: entre ceux qui me lisent dans des cyber, à la bibliothèque... Enfin bref... Encore heureux que personne ne se soit fait pipi dessus. Oulala... Je viens de bailler à m'en décrocher la machoire. Quels efforts je fais quand même pour mes lecteurs adorés! Oh, l'adresse des Fans de Marauders Anonymes... Bah c'est chez moi et pour le moment et bien on est... deux: moi et Lily(ne). Mais on sera ravies de vous acceuillir parmi nous. Donc Trouville sur Bled,Asile Psychiatrique, Quartier desMalades Incurrables, Chambre n°4444. On t'attends avec impatience, et si d'autres veulent se joindre à toi, pas de problème ! Bien, sur ce, je te laisse. Enormes poutous à toi ma Patoune ! Bye!_

**Drudrue: **_Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise. Où est-ce que je vais chercher tout ça ? Hmm... bonne question... On me l'a déjà posée. Et la réponse serait: dans les recoins et les tréfonds les plus reculés de mon cerveau. Et puis je m'inspire beaucoup des journaux de Georgia Nicolson, puisque à l'origine, c'est basé sur ça. Je m'inspire aussi beaucoup de tout ce que je regarde à la télé et au cinéma. Quand y'a des trucs intéressants, je note. Et il n'est pas rare que je remette certains trucs de "Friends" par exemple. Cette série m'inspire beaucoup (surtout l'humour de Chandler). Ou alors ça m'est arrivée de tomber sur un épisode des Simpsons ou j'avais noté un truc qui m'avait bien fait rire. Autrement, ça vient beaucoup par coup de tête comme ça. Genre le coup de l'humour qui décappe la cuvette des chiottes, ça m'est arrivée un midi, une idée comme ça, qui a surgi. Un éclair de lucidité, si rares chez moi. Enfin bref, j'arrête là le récit de ma vie. Donc, pour en revenir à ta review... bah ça me fait plaisir que tu te sois taper des barres avec Patpat. Et qu'en plus ça devienne culte. Ca m'est arrivée de lire des fics tellement drôles que certaines phrases me sont devenues cultes aussi. Mais je pensais pas que les gens feraient pareil avec ma fic. Ca me fait super plaisir! Oh, c'est toi qui receptionne le courrier de Patpat alors ? Va falloir que je me méfie dans ce cas là, je vais passer pour une dingue. Comment ça c'est déjà fait ? Ah, bon bah je peux continuer alors... Lol. Bien, je crois que ce sont sur ces mots empreints d'une très grande sagesse que je vais te laisser. Encore merci et énormes bisoux à toi ! A la revoyure !_

**_° Luna(rd) reprend sa respiration° Et bah... qu'est-ce que je peux en sortir comme anneries ! Encore un millions de mercis à vous tous et bonne lecture !_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**24 heures dans la vie d'un Marauder  
**By Luna(rd)_

**19 h 07 :**

Retour au pas de course vers la salle commune. Oh, j'y crois pas ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Lily ! Lily Evans m'a donné rendez-vous à moi, James Potter, le gars le plus mignon, le plus intelligent, le plus doué de Poudlard, celui qui a été nommé Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et pour cause : je suis le Poursuiveur le plus talentueux que cette école ait jamais connu… En y réfléchissant bien, ça n'a rien d'étonnant qu'elle l'ait fait… Oh yeeeessssss !

**19 h 08 :**

Ah ah ah ! Tremblez pauvres mortels ! Je suis celui à qui Lily a donné rendez-vous ! Celui à qui Lily a envoyé ce message ! Celui à qui elle a foutu trois baffes aujourd'hui… Euh…

Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable sensation d'avoir dit quelque chose de trop ?

**19 h 09 :**

_Un jour Lily viendra, un jour elle m'aimera…_

Aaaahhhhh… Bah quoi ? On a bien le droit de rêver ?

**19 h 15 :**

Arrivée dans la salle commune. Remus est assis dans un fauteuil, Sirius agenouillé à côté de lui, et vu la tronche que tire Mumus, je présume qu'il doit être en train de 'siriusement' lui prendre la tête.

Comme d'hab' quoi…

« Ah, voilà notre Roméo national, déclare Remus avec un soupir de soulagement à ma vue. Alors cet entraînement ?

- Une catastrophe. Jason est resté coincé dans les anneaux de but en essayant de fuir un Cognard, Dickson a failli se démonter le bras avec sa propre batte, Jess a voulu aller à l'infirmerie parce qu'elle s'était cassée un ongle et Matt a manqué de se faire castrer…

- Ouh… Dur… commente Sirius avec une grimace compatissante.

- A qui le dis-tu ? C'était un véritable fiasco… soupire-je ne me laissant tomber sur le canapé près d'eux.

- Non, je parlais de Matt, rectifie Sirius. Ca doit pas être drôle de… bah de manquer de perdre sa virilité…

- Oh… Enfin, d'après Pomfresh, ses jours –ou plutôt les jours de ses futurs enfants ne sont pas en danger…

-Moi si un truc comme ça m'arrive, je préférerai qu'on m'abatte, fait Sirius avec sérieux.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Et bah, t'en connais beaucoup toi des pêcheurs qui continuent à pêcher quand leur canne est cassée ? »

Echange de regards avec Remus. Est-ce que c'est un mirage auditif ou est-ce que j'entends bien ce qu'il raconte ?

« Oui, c'est vrai, l'exemple est très bien choisi, finis-je par répondre.

- Bah ouais… Si plus aucun poisson ne mord à l'hameçon, ça sert à rien de continuer…

- Tu as pensé au ruban adhésif pour la réparer ? demande Remus avec un sourire moqueur. »

Exaspération, exaspération… Dites moi, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait éclairer un point obscure de ma vie ? Pourquoi Sirius est-il mon meilleur ami ? Je devais être bourré le jour où on est devenus potes !

**19 h 17 :**

En réfléchissant bien, il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer. Mais après m'être douché. Ce n'est pas en sentant le fauve en rut que je trouverai un autre meilleur ami…

**19 h 20 :**

Oh la la, mes chaussettes sont vraiment sales. Bof, Lunard m'en voudra pas si je les mets sur son lit. Bah ouais, je voudrai pas polluer le mien…

**19 h 23 :**

Wah ! regardez moi cet étalon ! Aucune chance que Lily me résiste avec ce corps d'Apollon. Yeah ! Cool baby !

**19 h 25 :**

Voyons voyons… Un entretien révision du matos s'impose… La carrosserie est impec', le coffre est OK, les essuies glaces aussi… Ah ! Le moteur !... Eh eh… il ronronne comme un p'tit chat…

En voiture Lily ! Ce soir je te conduis au septième ciel !

**19 h 30 :**

De retour dans la salle commune. La chasse au meilleur ami peut commencer…

Bien voyons un peu les candidats…

- Marc Aroni (essayez de dire son nom super vite, vous allez voir, c'est excellent !) : Bel homme. D'origine italienne. En 6ème année. Aime le Quidditch, les films des années 40 et les fromages à pâte crue. Qualités : outre sa passion pour le Quidditch, il est plutôt belle gueule et a de l'humour. Défaut : est si total accroc à Lily que ça en devient agaçant… Suivant !

- Jerry White : Pas mauvais en cours. Premier de sa promotion de 4ème année. Un peu jeune mais un gros potentiel. N'a pas beaucoup d'amis. Porte des lunettes à quintuple foyer et ne connaît visiblement pas l'existence du pus de Bulbobulbe. Passe le plus clair de son temps le nez dans ces bouquins et cache des livres porno sous son matelas. Bref, le stéréotype même de l'étudiant vicieux en pleine crise d'ado et au surplus hormonal.

- Gary Hamsbury : le portrait même du croisement d'un Barbapapa avec le QI d'un Teletubbies…

- Mike Johannson : Grand, blond, sourire de star et véritable idiot : en résumé, pourrait très bien faire parti d'un boys band : un physique d'enfer mais là-haut y'a que d'l'air…

- Mark quelque chose, dit Mark-Grosse-Bouche… Attention, sortez les parapluies !

- Richard Murray : gentil garçon mais a une haleine à décoller le papier peint…

**19 h 47 :**

Bon, j'abandonne… Je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas. Alex Hunter a carrément cru que je le draguais !

Je crois qu'il faut que je me rende à l'évidence : je vais être obligé de me taper Sirius…

**19 h 48 :**

Comme meilleur ami j'entends…

Bizarre, je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont ce gars me regarde… Ne me dites pas que… Kaï !

**19 h 50 :**

« Bah t'en tire une tronche, Corny. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Non, tout va très bien, je viens de me rendre compte que mon meilleur ami était idiot et irremplaçable, la salle commune entière vient de remettre en cause ma sexualité, j'ai failli me faire violer par un pervers de 5ème année et au final j'ai plus reculé qu'avancé. Mais à part ça tout baigne… dans l'huile…

« Non, ça va, c'est gééééééénial, la vie est meeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrveilleuse… »

Sirius se tourne vers Remus avec un air songeur.

« C'est étrange, j'étais persuadé que son Animagus était un cerf et non un mouton. J'ai du me laisser abuser par quelque vision alors…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Cornedrue ? T'es plus aussi réjoui d'aller au rendez-vous de Lily on dirait… »

Lily !

…

…

…

…

« Euh… Cornedrue ?

-Hein ?

- Ah, il revient à lui…

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je crois que tu as eu une absence, vieux, répond Remus avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu sais, le genre d'absence que tu as chaque fois qu'on prononce le nom de « Lily Evans »… -petit silence- Là tu vois tu recommences ! »

Je fixe Sirius d'un regard furieux pour lui faire comprendre que, ces répliques à deux Mornilles, il peut se les garder.

« Tu es payé combien pour débiter des conneries pareilles ? réplique-je avec mauvaise humeur. »

Sirius se met à rire. Pourquoi ça marche jamais mes regards plein de glaciosité ? Hmm… Je devrai demander conseil à Lily.

Ouais, avec moi elle y arrive toujours…

**19 h 51 :**

Bon sang, en amour, je suis le type maudit des Dieux moi !

**19 h 52 :**

Peter dévale les escaliers… ou plutôt il dégringole des escaliers cul par-dessus tête…

« Eh les gars, vous savez quoi ? Ma mère m'emmène visiter un élevage de coléoptères cet été ! nous annonce t-il d'un air guilleret. »

En amitié aussi d'ailleurs…

**19 h 53 :**

Quelle est l'idiote de fée qui a eu l'idée de se pencher sur mon berceau ?

**19 h 54 :**

Remarque, je préfère celle-là à celle de Servilo…

**19 h 55 :**

Merlin ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Lily dans 5 minutes ! Si je pars pas tout de suite, je vais être à la bourre !

« Euh… bon… à tout à l'heure les gars ! On se voit après pour… vous savez quoi…

- Ouais. Eh ! Corny ! J'ai une question à te poser avant que tu partes…

- J'ai pas l'temps, Pat', je vais être en retard…

- Bon bah dans ce cas… Non c'est pas important en fin de compte… »

Rrrrrrrroooooooohhhhh ! Mais il m'énerve !

**19 h 55 et 42 sec :**

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

**19 h 56 :**

Retour en trombe dans la salle commune.

« Vous auriez pas pu me dire que j'avais pas de chaussures !

- T'avais pas le temps, fait remarquer ironiquement Sirius avec un sourire en coin. »

OK, zen, respire, ce sont tes amis, tu les adoooooorrrress…

**19 h 57 :**

Dortoir.

« Oh nooonnn! Cornedrue!

- Quoi ? »

Remus se tourne vers moi, l'air exaspéré.

« Comment se fait-il que _tes_ chaussettes de Quidditch soient _encore_ sur _mon_ lit ? »

Ah, c'est le moment où je m'éclipse…

« A plus tard les gars ! »

**19 h 58 :**

Oh, j'y crois pas ! Je vais à un rendez-vous avec Lily ! Lily ! Lily Evans !

J'suis tellement heureux que… que… que j'embrasserai Servilo !

« Salut Servilo… »

Oh quelle horreur ! Merlin, vous pensiez quand même pas que j'aillais le faire si vous le faisiez croiser mon chemin ?

Oh, et puis j'ai même pas une minute pour lui faire sa fête… Bah, j'me rattraperai la prochaine fois… Profites en bien, Servilus… C'est mon jour de bonté… J'ai rendez-vous avec Lily Evans !

Le pauvr' ! Vraiment, pour rien au monde je n'aurai voulu de sa fée !

**19 h 59 :**

Lily Evans, me voilà!

* * *

**_Et voilà... Bon bah dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Je n'étais pas trop convaincue de la qualité de ce chapitre m'enfin..._**

**_Sinon, je me suis récemment remise à MSN. Si y'en à que ça intéresse de tenter l'expérience de discuter avec une barjo dans mon genre. C'est à vos risques et périls ! Lol. Bah si ça vous tente, laissez moi votre adresse et j'essairai de ne pas trop vous effrayer en débitant autant de conneries qu'ici. Voilou !_**

**_Je vous embrasse tous ! Vous êtes vraiment des crèmes de lecteurs et je vous adore du fond du coeur !_**

**_Luna(rd),'la vodka y'a qu'ça d'vrai dans la vie'_**

**_Namarië !_**


	13. 20h 21h

_**Hugh à tous !**_

**_Désolée, désolée ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet affreux retard ! Ceux qui ce sont rendus sur notre profil ont pu voir que j'avais pris un petit temps de vacances pour survivre à monemploi du temps overbookée. J'espère donc que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, d'autant plus que je ne sais quand je pourrais mettre en ligne le prochain chapitre. Le Bac Blanc approchant, le travail va être encore plus intense et donc, pas forcément le temps d'écrire._**

**_Comme on ne peut plus répondre aux reviews dans les histoires,je vais passer directement au plus intéressant : la suite. Mais je veux quand même vous remercier etvous faire à tous plein de gros gros bisous pour votre soutien et vos reviews si encourageantes. Même si c'est un plaisir personnelpour moi d'écrire, jegarde toujours en mémoire que c'est pourvous et j'essaye toujours de faire le mieux que je peux, me demandant sans cesse si cela vous plaira ou non. Je vous adore tous, vous êtes une vraie source de motivation !_**

_**Je vous laisse à votre lecture de ce nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira, j'espère. J'ai fait mieux, m'est avis. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ... **_

* * *

_**24 heures dans la vie d'un Marauder  
**By Luna(rd)_

**20 h 05 :**

James était tout jouasse en partant pour son rendez-vous. Beurk ! Il n'y a rien de plus écoeurant qu'un homme amoureux.

**20 h 07 :**

Il y a encore quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : comment se fait-il que James soit sorti à un rendez-vous galant et que nous on soit encore là, dans la salle commune, à faire nos devoirs comme des blaireaux ? D'ordinaire, ça ferait déjà longtemps qu'on lui collerait aux basques pour l'espionner !

Je devrai peut-être exposer le problème aux deux autres…

« Dites moi les gars, qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ?

- Et bien, on attends que Cornedrue revienne pour notre virée nocturne, répond Remus sans lever les yeux de son livre. »

Ou peut-être pas…

« Hmm… Et vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a un problème ? »

Ils me regardent tous les deux de leurs regards regardants.

« Mais enfin ! Il est à un rancart ! Un _rancart _! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

- Oui, il est à un rendez-vous amoureux… »

Merlin, ils sont pas vifs !

« Bon, je vous le fais en trois mots, OK ?

- Oh génial ! J'ai toujours adoré ce genre de jeu ! s'extasie Peter en battant des mains. »

Par toute la dynastie des gobelins mangeurs de chair ! Flinguez moi ! Ou envoyez moi une corde, une bouteille de cyanure ou… ou n'importe quoi d'autre ! Je prends tout, même du Canard WC !

« Trois mots, OK ? James, Lily, rancart ! »

Tout de suite, Peter se lance dans une intense réflexion pour essayer de voir où je veux en venir. Ce qui est un échec total puisqu'il ne comprends jamais rien à rien. En tout cas, on est pas près de réentendre notre ami Zbeugien de si tôt.

« Ecoute Pat', je vois ce que tu veux dire, me fait Remus en prenant sa voix de Grand sage du groupe. Mais si Cornedrue a enfin une occasion de parler calmement avec Lily, il faut le laisser, non ?

- Et bien, si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre d'un peu moins sensé que moi, je te dirai oui. Mais comme je ne suis pas cette personne, je te dis non. »

Remus soupire.

« Je me doutais bien que tu me répondrais un truc dans le genre…

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Bah… on va chercher la Cape d'Invisibilité…

- C'est parti mon Sisi ! »

Et nous voilà partis sur les traces de James. Les choses rentrent enfin dans l'ordre.

Et vous apprendrez que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux… C'est un don chez moi…

**20 h 18 :**

Atteignons enfin la volière. On est à moitié entassés les uns sur les autres. La Cape devient un peu juste pour nous, maintenant. C'est d'autant plus désagréable qu'il y a une vague odeur de pieds qui reste enfermée à l'intérieur.

« Bon sang, Queudver, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas changé de chaussettes ? »

Peter pique un fard.

« J'ai pas eu le temps d'en mettre d'autres avant de partir… »

Règle n°1 : ne jamais faire une excursion sous une Cape d'Invisibilité avec un ami qui a des problèmes d'odeur de pieds. Ne tentez jamais l'expérience. Conseil d'ami. Vous pourriez y laisser votre vie.

La porte est légèrement entrouverte. Des bribes de conversations nous parviennent de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Merlin, on se gèle les burnes ici ! murmure-je.

- Chut ! me rabroue Remus. C'est toi qui a voulu venir, non ? »

Hmpf…

Je tends l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se dit du côté des deux tourtereaux.

« J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, fait une voix féminine –en l'occurrence celle de Lily- d'un ton légèrement suspicieux.

- Et pourquoi je ne serai pas venu ? Je ne pouvais quand même pas rater l'occasion ! C'est rare que tu veuilles me parler sans me crier dessus ces derniers temps…

- Aïe, il s'aventure sur un terrain dangereux, fais-je pour les deux autres.

- J'ai une petite question, continue James. Pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous par écrit et par l'intermédiaire du livre de Remus ?

- Je… je ne sais pas trop… J'imagine que j'avais un peu peur de te parler en face. Alors quand j'ai vu le bouquin que Remus avait oublié dans la salle commune… je n'ai pas réfléchi : je l'ai pris et je m'en suis servi pour te faire passer le message. Je n'étais même pas sûre que tu l'aurais… »

Big silence bien embarrassant. En observant les lieux, je me dis que Lily aurait pu choisir un autre endroit pour son rendez-vous. Parce que les fientes de hiboux et de chouettes en tapisserie et en moquette, c'est pas super romantique comme cadre.

« Et pourquoi ici ? continue James d'un air sûr de lui. Non, parce que, si on regarde bien, les fientes de hiboux et de chouettes en tapisseries et moquette, c'est pas super romantique comme cadre. »

Mais quel imbécile ! Merlin, pourquoi ce gars est-il aussi stupide !

« Romantique ? Parce que tu crois que…

- Oh, allez, pas la peine de jouer la comédie, Lily. Tu m'as donné rendez-vous pour me déclarer ta flamme… »

Non, je retire ce que j'ai dit : il n'est pas stupide, il est franchement abruti !

« Quoi !

- Ne sois pas surprise que je le sache. Je sais très bien que tu avais peur de le faire devant les autres, et c'est pour ça que tu m'as donné rendez-vous dans l'un des endroits les plus reculés du château, pour être sûre qu'on soit…tranquilles… »

Bon, de toute façon c'est déjà à l'eau alors quitte à tout faire capoter…

« Hey ! Salut les tourtereaux ! Alors ça gazouille ?

-Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit " Je ne peux quand même passer sans venir leur faire un petit coucou ! "…

- J'y crois pas Potter, tu as parlé de ce rendez-vous à Sirius !

- Oh non, pas qu'à moi : il y a aussi Remus et Peter derrière la porte.

- Potter, tu es méprisable ! »

Sur ce, Corny reçoit sa quatrième mandale de la journée !

Lily sort de la volière comme une furie sous le regard éberlué de James. Remus et Peter entrent à leur tour.

« Bon sang, Sirius ! Tu as tout fait foirer ! s'écrie James.

- Oh je ne dirai pas ça comme ça : disons plutôt que j'ai sérieusement compromis tes chances de sortir un jour avec elle, c'est totalement différent.

- Espèce de stupide ! C'était bien parti ! Elle allait me tomber dans les bras et…

- Oh arrête Cornedrue, c'était la débâcle totale. C'était déjà perdu avant que je ne rentre. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n'étais pas intervenu. Si ça se trouve tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est… »

**20 h 32 :**

Ecoutons les interminables jérémiades de James après son énième échec face à Lily. Le tout autour d'une bonne Bièraubeurre dans la cuisine.

« J'arriverai jamais à me faire aimer d'elle. Il me reste plus qu'à… qu'à me suicider avec du yaourt périmé…

- Oh, prends pas ça autant à cœur Corny, répond Remus d'un ton compatissant.

- Ouais, c'est sans espoir, c'est sans espoir. Point barre. Oublie. Tourne la page. Passe à autre chose. C'est mort ! »

Regards peu amicaux de Remus et James.

« Merci Pat'…

- J'aide comme je peux.

- Mais pourquoi elle m'aime paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! »

Et ça chiale encore !

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour qu'elle m'aime ?

- Oh et bien… il y a toute la panoplie des choses courantes : fleurs, chocolats… promesses qu'on a pas l'intention de tenir…

- Rrrooooohhh ! Sirius ! vocifère Remus. Tu n'es qu'un mufle !

- Oui, mais un mufle aimé… A la votre ! »

Et je lève une nouvelle bouteille de Bièraubeurre avec un grand sourire alors que Remus lève les yeux au ciel et que James noie son chagrin en vidant cul sec un verre de vodka.

« Pat', ne bois pas trop quand même, me conseille Peter. Tu en ais déjà à ta septième bouteille…

- T'inquiètes, je serai raisonnable… une bouteille à la fois… »

**20 h 45 :**

« Sans blague, je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui prend. Je veux dire… Je n'ai jamais été grossier avec elle et je n'ai jamais essayé de porter la baguette sur elle. On ne peux pas en dire autant d'elle. Je ne vois pas ce qui lui déplaît autant en moi… »

Si j'avais su que lorsque James commence à avoir un coup dans le nez il déblatère non stop, je me serai abstenu de les emmener ici et de lui faire boire la moitié de la bouteille de vodka. L'autre moitié c'est moi qui me la suis enfilée… par désespoir…

« Tiens, l'autre jour quand je lui ai demandée ce qui lui répugnait en moi, elle m'a sorti : « Tu es tout à fait comme ce genre de types que les livres sur la psychologie masculine conseillent d'éviter : tu as arrogant, James Potter, prétentieux et imbu de ta propre personnalité ! »…

- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne drague jamais de filles qui lisent » fais-je remarquer.

Un livre sur la psychologie masculine… Hmm… Est-ce que c'est le genre de livres que l'on trouve à la bibliothèque ?

« Tiens mais en voilà une idée ! Tu pourrais consulter un livre sur la psychologie féminine, Cornedrue ! »

Tous les regards se tournent vers Peter.

« La psychologie féminine ? répète-je, étonné. Je savais même pas qu'il y en avait une…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute avec un bouquin sur la psychologie féminine, Queudver ?

- Et bien, puisqu'elle a dit avoir vu ton profil dans des livres sur la psychologie masculine, peut-être que toi tu trouveras son profil à elle dans un livre sur la psychologie féminine. Et peut-être même des astuces pour la dompter… »

Les yeux de James s'éclairent.

« Mais oui, c'est ça qu'il me faut… un livre sur la psychologie féminine… »

Remus soupire.

« C'est tout à fait grotesque comme idée. Vous croyez qu'il a vraiment _une_ psychologie féminine…

- Je t'avouerai que jusqu'à maintenant je ne soupçonnais même pas son existence mais pourquoi pas ?

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Patmol. Ce que je disais, c'était que toutes les filles sont différentes et il est impossible de juger leur caractère à l'aide d'un bouquin qui parle d'_une_ psychologie féminine…

- J'ai rien compris, murmure Peter.

- Non, moi j'ai compris Lun'. Mais après tout, si Lily se sert de cet argument contre Cornedrue, pourquoi n'en ferait-il pas autant ? »

Remus hausse les épaules.

« Très bien, faites comme vous voulez, ça m'est égal après tout. De toute façon, on a plus rien à perdre alors…

- Très bien, alors où est-ce qu'on peut trouver ce genre de bouquins à votre avis ? demande fébrilement James, impatient de découvrir les secrets de la psychologie de sa belle et douce Lily.

- Il y a une librairie moldue à Pré-au-Lard, hasarde Peter. Peut-être qu'on trouvera quelque chose…

- Super, allons y ! »

Et nous v'là partis pour Pré-au-Lard…

**20 h 53 :**

Déjà devant la boutique. James nous a poussés au cul pour qu'on se dépêche…

« C'est fermé, soupire Peter.

- Evidemment, vous avez vu l'heure, rétorque Remus en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Mais depuis quand on a besoin qu'une boutique soit ouverte pour y entrer ? fais-je remarquer.

Puis je sors mon instrument magique : l'épingle à cheveux ensorcelée. Un simple Alohomora ne suffirait pas à ouvrir une boutique protégée contre les intrusions par tout un tas de sorts en tout genre. Mais grâce à ce magnifique objet, fruit de notre géni très élevé, on peut pénétrer n'importe où, n'importe quand. Il suffit d'insérer l'épingle dans la serrure et hop ! Le tour est joué !

Enfin à l'intérieur.

« Bon, dispersons nous, ordonne-je. Peter, tu t'occupes des rayons du fond. Remus à droite, James à gauche et moi je m'occupe du milieu… »

Et c'est parti pour une fouille active de la librairie. Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres de temps en temps. Remus s'investit dans la recherche même si l'idée ne l'enchantait guère. Les bouquins c'est son élément alors but immoral ou non, il s'y met quand même. James sonde ses étagères à la vitesse de la lumière, impatient de trouver l'ouvrage béni et Peter semble être coincé devant les livres de cuisine.

« Rrrrooohh, bon sang de bois, y'a rien là-dedans ! finit par s'exclamer James. »

Echange de coups d'œil avec les deux autres. Visiblement, les recherches ont été infructueuses pour tout le monde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demande Peter. »

Soudain, des bruits de pas se font entendre à l'étage.

« On déguerpit d'ici !

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, Patmol, approuve Remus alors que nous nous dirigeons tous les quatre d'un même élan vers la sortie.

**20 h 58 :**

De retour au dortoir après s'être fait coursé par Rusard. James semble de fort méchante humeur.

« T'inquiètes, Cornedrue, on va en trouver de bouquin sur la psychologie des nanas, lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit de Remus. Il doit y avoir quand même un paquet de trucs à dire sur elles. Ça doit être une encyclopédie le machin…

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, m'interromps Remus en rangeant quelque chose dans sa malle de telle manière qu'on dirait qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le voit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Lunard ? demande-je en me levant et en m'approchant de lui.

- Rien, pourquoi ? répond t-il en rougissant légèrement.

- Ouais, on me la fait pas à moi ! Tu viens de ranger quelque chose dans ta malle comme si tu ne voulais pas qu'on le voit.

- Mais pas du tout !

- Alors ouvre ta malle pour voir…

- Pas question. Tu n'as pas à mettre le nez dans mes affaires.

- Oui, mais je vais le faire quand même. »

Après avoir joué des pieds et des mains pour le pousser de devant sa malle qu'il protège avec la même férocité que s'il s'était s'agit de sa propre vie, j'arrive à le pousser sur le lit de James et à ouvrir le coffre aux trésors. Et là, en plein milieu des fringues entassées pêle-mêle, se trouve le précieux objet qu'il voulait tant nous cacher.

« Bah ça alors, Lunard ! Je pensais pas que tu avais ce genre de lecture, fais-je en saisissant le livre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande James alors que lui et Peter s'approchent pour mieux voir.

- _« L'Abécédaire de la Psychologie Féminine : tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur les femmes sans jamais oser le demander »._ »

James n'a pas l'air d'en revenir non plus.

« Tu… tu avais ce bouquin et tu nous l'a pas dit ? On s'est enquiquiné à chercher dans une librairie pour en trouver un alors tu en avais un dans ta malle !

- C'est pas à moi, c'est… on me l'a prêté pour que… enfin c'est pas ce que vous croyez… bafouille Remus, les joues s'empourprant de plus en plus.

- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce qu'on croit ? réponds-je avec un sourire malicieux.

- Oh toi, la ferme hein ! réplique notre loup enragé en me prenant le livre des mains.

- Eh ! Mais maintenant qu'on l'a ce bouquin, on pourrait regarder alors ce qu'il convient pour Lily » fais Peter.

James me reprend le livre des mains et commence à tourner les pages pour trouver.

« Cherche plutôt à 'T', le conseille Sirius.

- 'T' comme 'Troll' ?

- Non, 'T' comme 'Tigresse'…

- … ou comme 'Téméraire'…

- Et pourquoi pas à 'R' ?

- 'Râleuse' ?

- Non, 'Rousse'…

- Ou à 'E'…

- 'Entêtée' ?

- 'Enragée'…

- Bon, ça va, stop ! s'exclame James. Vous dites n'importe quoi… Non, la meilleure lettre c'est 'A' comme…

- 'Abrutie' ?

- C'est toi l'abruti Pat'…

- Non, 'A' comme 'Amoureuse'… »

Chabadabada chabadabada…

* * *

**_Et voilà !_**

**_Encore désolée pour ce retard. Et je ne sais absolument pas pour quand sera le prochain chapitre. Il faut également que je finisse le 2eme chapitre de "Na Zdrowie" ou je vais devoir subir des représailles de la part de Lune._**

**_Je vous embrasse tous et merci pour vos reviews encouragantes ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser pour me dire si cette fic correspond toujours à vos attentes ou si je pars en cacahuète._**

**_Enormes poutoux à tous !_**

**_Luna(rd) 'Oh Can you dance like a Hippogriff ? "_**

**_Namarië !_**


	14. 21h 22h

_**Hugh à vous !**_

**_Bon, je sais, ce chapitre a été long à venir, j'ai eu un peu du mal à m'y mettre, c'est POV Peter et ça m'inspirait franchement pas. Donc voilà, je trouve cette heure plutôt médiocre, mais ce n'est pas l'avis de Morgana, ma bêta, donc je me plie à ses conseils et je poste ! _**

**_Bonne lecture et à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! _**_**

* * *

**_

_**24 heures dans la vie d'un Marauder  
**By Luna(rd)_

**21 h 07 :**

« Je n'ai jamais vu James se plonger dans un livre avec autant de ferveur…

- Ca en devient presque malsain… »

Sirius fait une grimace pour marquer son dégoût de voir James tant inspiré par l'Abécédaire de la psychologie féminine. C'est vrai : qui aurait cru qu'il s'intéresserait un jour à la lecture ? Et qui aurait-cru également que Mumus possède un tel livre dans ses affaires ?

Visiblement, Sir' a la même pensée que moi puisqu'il finit par détacher son regard de James et se tourne vers Remus, assis prêt de la fenêtre, les yeux tournés vers l'extérieur et une moue frustrée sur le visage.

« Alors mon cher Lunard, il me semble que vous nous devez quelques explications, le taquine t-il.

- C'est bon Pat', lâche moi la grappe, ça me fera de l'air pour une fois… »

Loin d'être vexé par cette pique, Sirius se met à rire.

« Et bah alors mon loupiot, on est pas de bonne humeur ?

- Ca alors, c'est vraiment incroyable ! » s'extasie James à l'autre bout de la pièce, même plus conscient du monde qui l'entoure.

Sirius soupire.

« Je ne puis plus supporter la vue d'un tel spectacle, il faut que je me retire de cette chambrée ou… ou je sens que je vais rendre mon déjeuner !

- Epargne nous les détails, s'te plaît, grommelle Remus d'un air bougon.

- Dis-nous un peu comment se fait-il que ce livre soit dans tes affaires, continue Sirius, décidément pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais lourd ? réplique Remus.

- Insinuerais-tu que j'ai pris du poids ? »

Remus secoue la tête avec énervement puis se remet à contempler le parc plongé dans le noir, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main.

« Non, sérieusement, tu veux pas nous dire ? insiste ce gros lourdaud de Sirius.

- Non.

- Même pas à moi ?

- Encore moins.

- Et si je te paye ?

- On ne m'a pas avec de l'argent.

- Je te rendrais un service en échange !

- C'est quoi le _tact _? demande James de loin, mettant –temporairement- un terme à l'échange verbal très animé entre les deux potes canins.

- Ce que Sirius n'a pas, répond Remus.

- Ok, je vois très bien ! fait James avant de replonger dans son bouquin.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? rétorque Sirius.

- Tu vois, tu ne connais pas la définition du mot « subtilité »…

- Bien sûr que je sais… mais j'en vois pas l'utilité… Il y a des tas de mots qui servent à rien dans la vie…

- Comme ?

- Sagesse, ponctualité…fidélité !

- Ironique quand on sait que ton animagus est un chien…

- Oui mais je suis à la fois le maître et le chien, ce qui signifie que je suis fidèle à moi-même…

- Décidément tu changeras jamais…

- Merlin m'en garde ! »

**21 h 12 :**

« Est-ce que je suis le seul à m'ennuyer ? soupire Sirius, avachi sur son lit.

- Oui…

- Pourquoi, vous vous ennuyez pas vous ? s'étonne t-il en se levant sur un coude pour nous regarder tour à tour, Remus et moi.

- Non, c'est toi qui nous ennuie, réplique Remus.

- James a l'air de s'amuser comme un p'tit fou en tout cas, interviens-je.

- Je préférais quand-même quand on lui pourrissait son rendez-vous…

- Tu ne connais pas non plus les mots « fraternité » et « compassion » à ce que je vois, grommelle Remus.

- De toute façon on pourrait lui dire n'importe quoi, il nous entend pas. Môsieur est parti dans le monde de la psychologie féminine, sans aucune chance d'en ressortir…

- Je t'entends, tu sais ? réponds James en levant un instant les yeux de son livre.

- Mon frère ! Je t'en prie, n'y retourne pas ! s'écrie Sirius en se jetant au pied du lit de James. Reste avec nous ! Bats toi, ne te laisse pas emporter par la psychologie féminine !

- Sirius, ce n'est qu'un livre. Et j'ai appris des tas de choses au sujet des filles. Par exemple, qu'il ne fallait pas les brusquer…

- Ah, ça y est ! Il t'emporte déjà ! Je t'en prie mon ami, lutte ! continue Sirius sur un ton mélodramatique en attrapant la main de James comme s'il était un malade en phase terminale sur le point de calencher – vision qui doit être très similaire pour Sirius.

- Tu n'as personne d'autre à qui casser les pieds ? s'énerve James qui, visiblement, a très TRES envie de retourner à sa lecture.

- Lunard tire la tronche parce qu'on a découvert son point faible –moue outrée de Remus- et Peter est une proie trop rudimentaire…

- Hein ? »

Heureusement pour lui que je ne sais pas ce que 'rudimentaire' veut dire… Parce que sinon… et bah sinon rien…

**21 h 24 :**

Calme plat dans la chambre. Inhabituel. Etrange. Bizarre. Déstabilisant. Euh… j'suis à court de synonymes…

« Mortel… » gémit Sirius.

Ah, j'y avais pas pensé à celui-là…

« On atteint un pic d'ennui record dans cette chambre, poursuit-il sur un ton de présentateur météo. Prévoyez les révolvers, les cordes et le cyanure… »

C'est la deuxième fois de la journée que l'on s'ennuie à ce point. Et Sirius a l'air d'être plus qu'agacé.

« Bon, ras le bol, je ne resterai pas cinq minutes de plus avec des gars qui ont bouffé du mou pour chats, faut que je sorte ! »

Sur ce, il se lève, se dirige vers la porte et… se retrouve nez à nez avec une jolie brunette qui le fixe avec de grands yeux surpris.

« Gwen ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclame t-il en prenant une allure décontracte.

En entendant son nom, Remus se retourne vivement et fixe la jeune fille d'un air hébété, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Tu sais Lunard, la première leçon de ton bouquin c'est 'Eviter de passer pour un idiot devant elle' » lui souffle James en tournant négligemment une page du livre.

Remus fait mine de ne pas avoir entendu mais ferme tout de même la bouche.

« Tu te rappelles de mon amie Morgane Lowell ? demande Gwen, les bras croisés, en foudroyant Sirius du regard.

- Euh… ah oui ! Brune, les yeux verts, très joli sourire, répond Sirius après une seconde de réflexion.

- Voilà…

- Oui, et bien ? »

Visiblement, ce n'est pas la réponse qu'espérait Gwen. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et elle commence à avancer dangereusement vers lui, tel le prédateur guettant sa proie. Cette vision me donne la chair de poule. Brrrrrr…

« Sirius Black, espèce de mufle, tu mériterais d'être expédié illico-presto en Enfer ! s'écrie t-elle avant de le gifler.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Deuxième mauvaise réponse.

« Tu avais rendez-vous avec Morgane !

- Hein ? Mais quand ça ?

- Ce soir même ! Tu as oublié peut-être ? Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? menace t-elle en levant à nouveau son bras pour frapper.

- Ola ! Tout doux ma belle ! Si j'avais eu un rendez-vous je m'en serais souvenu ! se défend-il en lui attrapant le bras.

- Sauf si tu as un rencart par jour avec une fille différente à chaque fois, fais remarquer Remus de son poste d'observation.

- Merci de ton soutien Remus… »

Sans crier gare, Gwen lui en retourne une deuxième avec sa main libre. Là, ça commence à devenir vraiment intéressant…

« Aïeuh ! Mais ça fait mal !

- Et ouais mon pote, t'imagines pas ce que j'endure tous les jours, fais James en s'approchant d'eux, les mains dans les poches.

- J'espère bien que ça te fait mal ! C'est pour le mal que tu as fait à Morgane ! »

Ne pouvant plus utiliser ses mains à présent, Gwen lui écrase le pied d'un grand coup de talon.

« Mais elle est malade ! s'exclame t-il en battant en retraite.

- Moi je l'aime beaucoup cette petite, sourit James en regardant Sirius se masser le pied.

- Ah au fait James, Lily m'a chargée de te dire que tu n'es qu'un abruti et qu'elle te fera payer l'humiliation que tu as lui as fait subir ce soir… »

**21 h 32 :**

Le passage de l'ouragan Gwendolyn aura été distrayant un moment mais maintenant qu'elle est repartie, l'ennuie s'est à nouveau emparé de la chambre.

« Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi c'est la meilleure amie de Lily. Elles ont aussi mauvais caractère l'une que l'autre, ronchonne Sirius.

- Eh ! Je te permets pas de parler de Lily en ces termes. Elle est juste… pas facile à vivre…

- Moi je trouve que ça met du piquant à leur personnalité, objecte Remus.

- Un peu trop épicé à mon goût, soupire James.

- Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de bouffe, ça me donne faim, proteste-je.

- Je dois avouer que le côté « Volaille sauce piquante » de ces deux nanas me plaît bien, rêvasse Sirius. Rien que d'y penser ça me donne chaud… Les deux meilleures amies en plus…

- Eh ! Répète ce que tu viens de dire ! s'écrie soudain James en se jetant sur lui.

- Eh, du calme mon vieux, c'est pas méchant quand je dis « Volaille » !

- Mais non pas ça ! Après !

- Qu'elles me donnaient chauds ?

- Arrête de penser à ça cinq minutes ! Je parlais de quand tu as dit qu'elles étaient meilleures amies !

- Et bah ? Aaaaah, oui je vois ! T'inquiète, j'ai jamais dit que je prendrai les deux. Si tu veux on partage : moitié-moitié…

- Hum hum ! »

Tout le monde se tourne vers Remus qui fait semblant de ne pas suivre la conversation.

« Monsieur voudrai-il prendre commande ? demande Sirius en imitant la voix d'un serveur de restaurant chic.

- Gwen a raison, Pat' : tu es un mufle.

- Oh, ça y est ! Je connecte ! Je suis désolé, copain de moi. Bien sûr je te laisse la dinde sauce piquante et je prendrai la poulette aux oignons, Miss Lowell.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Mélusine Jones ? propose-je.

- Oh non, trop insipide. Trop fade. Il faudrait pas mal d'épices pour la rehausser…

- Et Alyz Sullivan de Serpentard ?

- Alors elle, aucun assaisonnement nécessaire !

- Pardon mais, vous parlez de filles ou de menus gastronomiques ? nous reproche Remus.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait en revenir au sujet de conversation initial ? renchérit James.

- Pourquoi, c'était pas ça le sujet de conversation initial ? » ajoute Sirius.

Oulala, trop de questions à la fois pour moi !

« On parlait de Lily et Gwen !

- On parle toujours de Lily et Gwen.

- Mais pas dans le sens que je veux ! Je viens d'avoir une super idée ! »

D'où je suis, je vois Mumus se cacher la tête dans ses oreillers d'où s'élève un son étouffé mais qui ressemble assez à :

« Je veux même pas savoir de quoi il s'agit… »

**21 h 38 :**

« Alors p'tit géni, dis nous à quoi tu penses, fais Sirius avec sérieux, sentant un plan machiavélique digne des Marauders poindre à l'horizon.

- Et bien tu as dit toi-même que Lily et Gwen étaient meilleures amies alors…

- Tu as eu l'idée de te servir de Gwen pour atteindre Lily, finit Sirius avec un sourire ravi.

- Exactement !

- C'est un plan abjecte et immoral… fais Sirius en faisant mine d'y réfléchir. Ca marche pour moi ! Et comment comptes-tu faire pour l'approcher ?

- J'ai ma petite idée… »

Les deux amis les plus stupides de la terre se tournent ensemble vers la pauvre victime qu'ils ont choisie pour mettre au milieu de leur plan : Remus.

« Oh non, pas question ! Je ne vous aiderais pas à faire quoi que ce soit avec elles ! riposte t-il.

- Allez, Lunard, sois sympa ! Aide-moi ! Tu verras, ça sera garanti rapide et sans douleur !

- Lily est mon amie !

- Et Gwen l'élue de ton cœur. Ecoute, commence James en le prenant par les épaules et en le trimbalant dans toute la pièce pour lui expliquer son plan, tu sais que toutes les filles et en particulier les meilleures amies se répètent tout. Si Gwen a un avis favorable de ma personne, elle en parlera sûrement à Lily pour lui expliquer que je ne suis pas l'imbécile prétentieux qu'elle croit ! Et toi ça te donnera l'occasion de parler à Gwen et de sympathiser...

- Voire plus si affinités ! ajoute Sirius.

- Voire plus si affinités ! répète James. Alors tu marches ?

- La vraie question est : est-ce que j'ai le choix ? soupire Remus.

- Merci Mumus, t'es un vrai pote ! s'exclame James en lui sautant au cou.

- Pas d'effusion de sentiments en public s'il te plaît… Et j'aimerai avoir le moins de contact possible avec toi dorénavant…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour me convaincre que la personne pour qui je fais ça n'est pas réellement mon ami… »

**21 h 49 :**

Remus ne semble pas vraiment jouasse à l'idée d'aider Sirius et James dans leur plan. Ou peut-être a-t-il les miquettes de devoir parler avec Gwen… Ou peut-être les deux…

Les deux roublards discutent de l'autre côté de la pièce. Alors que Remus prend la direction de la salle de bain, ils se tournent vers lui et l'invectivent :

« Eh, Lunard, où est-ce tu vas ?

- Je vais prendre une douche si ça vous dérange pas. J'aimerai bien me réveiller en me rendant compte que tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Et faute de mieux, si c'est pas le cas, j'essaierai de me noyer…

- Ah non, mais ça va pas ça ! Il faut que tu ailles voir Gwen !

- Tout de suite ? Ca peut pas attendre demain ?

-Non, Lunard, l'amour n'attend pas… » répond Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Remus lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Maudit soit le jour où vous êtes rentrés dans ma vie tous les deux ! J'aurai été mieux avisé de me tirer une balle plutôt que de vous adresser la parole !

- Ca nous touche énormément Mumus. Allez hop ! Vas y ! »

Remus sort de la chambre dans un concert de ronchonnements et d'injures…

… et revient dans la minute qui suit.

« Et comment je fais puisqu'elle est dans son dortoir ?

- Hurle à la lune, joue la sérénade sous sa fenêtre, envoie lui un billet doux, je sais pas moi ! Innove ! Fais marcher tes neurones comme tu sais si bien le faire !

- Et ensuite ?

- Et bah tape la discute, parle lui de tout et de rien, complimente la… De toute façon, au bout de cinq minutes James et moi on te rejoindra dans la salle commune. Alors restez y bien, ajoute Sirius en appuyant bien sur ces derniers mots.

- Où voulez-vous qu'on aille de toute façon » réplique Remus en retournant dans la salle commune à contre cœur.

Une fois qu'il est sorti, James et Sirius se remettent à parler activement de la suite du plan.

« Bon alors Cornedrue, il faut voir ce que tu vas lui dire. Ne perdons pas de vue que tout ce que tu diras ou feras sera susceptible d'être retourné contre toi.

- Dites les gars, qu'est-ce que je peux faire moi ? demande-je.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais alors ? continue James qui n'a visiblement pas entendu ma question.

- Il faut que tu ais l'air naturel, décontract… Sois aimable avec elle, complimente-la…

- Ca ça devrait pas être trop difficile, du moment que c'est pas Servilo…

- Et moi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Ensuite, intéresse toi à ce qu'elle dit même si ça te semble barbant. Si elle fait une blague que tu n'as pas compris, souris poliment. OK ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Je suis en train de me dire que tu n'as vraisemblablement jamais mis le nez dans un bouquin de psychologie féminine.

- Laisse tomber la psychologie féminine ! Fais plutôt confiance au plus grand dragueur de cette école. Ce livre n'a jamais séduit aucune nana. Moi si.

- OK OK, ensuite… »

Puisque personne ne semble s'intéresser à ce que je dis ou ce que je fais, je m'abandonne à mon deuxième passe-temps favori après manger : dormir. Les gars me réveilleront bien pour me dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

Et alors qu'ici Sirius prodigue nombre et nombre de conseils à James, en bas, Remus cherche irrémédiablement un moyen d'appeler Gwen. Ce qu'aucun de nous ne sait encore, c'est que le plan ne va pas tourner aussi rond qu'il aurait fallu…

* * *

**_Voiloute, suspense suspense, moi je sais ce qu'il va se passer ! lol Vous, il faudra attendre un peu hihi (note : les menaces ne marchent pas avec moi )_**

**_Dite moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Et le 100ème reviewer aura droit à un cadeau ! lol_**

**_Par ailleurs, comme je l'ai déjà dit sur d'autres de mes fics, un blog est prévu pour bientôt et on aimerait, entre autre, y mettre des dessins de nos lecteurs ! Si vous êtes candidats, mon adresse mail est dans la page profil alors n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer vos chef d'oeuvre ! _**

**_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !_**

**_Luna(rd), 'alias la Cloche de Pâques'_**

**_Namarië !_**


	15. 22h 23h

__

Hugh à tous !

Mon Dieu, mais je ne suis pas en retard, j'ai carrément hibernée ! Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée, pour ce chapitre j'avais l'idée principale mais j'étais en rade de pique un tant soit peu amusante ( sauf celles qui ne font rire que moi )

J'ai tout de même réussi à m'y remettre et... voilà le résultat... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même et que l'attente ne le rendra que meilleur :p

Pour les RAR, je n'ai pas le temps tout de suite, tout de suite... Je les publierai sur mon blog ( adresse dans mon profil ) vers la fin de la semaine ou dans le courant de la semaine prochaine... Je vous remercie tous très chaleureseusement pour votre enthousiasme à chaque nouveau chapitre ! Ca me fait vraiment super plaisir, surtout que je suis partie d'une petite fic sans ambition qui finalement semble plaire... Alors un groooooooos poutou à tous et merciiiiii encore !!

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**24 heures dans la vie d'un Marauder**_

_By Luna(rd)_

**22 h 04** : Au pied des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles

Surtout ne me demandez pas ce que je fous là, j'en sais rien moi-même !

**22 h 05 :**

Et j'ai toujours pas de moyen pour faire descendre Gwen de son perchoir… Aaaaaaahhh ! Mes aïeux ! Venez-moi en aide !

Soupir…

Je suis le type le plus chanceux de l'univers…

**22 h 06 :**

Dixit sur un ton plein d'ironie bien sûr…

**22 h 10 :**

Toujours planté en bas des escaliers, à faire le pied de cigogne…

Bon allez, réfléchis, fais le pour tes poteaux…

Oh, eh, minute papillon !

Pourquoi est-ce que je me creuserai la soupière pour eux alors qu'ils ne le font jamais pour moi ? Déjà qu'ils le font rarement pour eux-mêmes…

**22 h 11 :**

Je promets que si Gwen descend, je me fais moine…

**22 h 12 :**

Cherche toujours une solution quand…

… la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvre…

… et Gwen apparaît dans les escaliers…

…

**22 h 13 : **

Ouais, bon, j'ai pas dit que je le ferai tout de suite non plus…

**22 h 14 :**

« Salut ! »

Dis quelque chose, dis quelque chose !

« Euh… »

Génial : prochaine étape, prononcer un mot articulé de plus de deux syllabes…

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » me demande Gwen en descendant les dernières marches qui me séparent encore d'elle.

« Non… enfin si… je suis venu pour… »

Pfffffff…

« Tu veux discuter ? »

Et c'est sur cette situation très embarrassante que la voix de Sirius semble résonner dans ma tête : « Bravo le champion de la psychologie féminine ! C'est une approche tout en finesse ! Encore une comme ça et elle craque ! »

Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi ma petite conscience a la voix de Sirius ?

Dans le genre inconscient, on fait pas mieux…

Mais revenons-en à nos brebis…

Gwen me sourit et accepte mon offre. Soit je lui fais pitié et elle ne relève pas mon absence momentané d'intelligence pour m'épargner de passer pour un débile, soit elle me prend pour une bille, ou alors elle est encore plus stupide que James et Sirius et n'a absolument rien remarqué…

Le choix est difficile…

**22 h 14 :**

J'ai l'impression d'être un fondant au chocolat… La seule chose qui empêche mes entrailles méga fondantes de s'éparpiller partout, c'est la paroi de mon enveloppe corporelle…

**22 h 16 :**

J'ai les jambes en coton, la langue en papier mâché, la gorge aussi sèche qu'un morceau de plâtre et les boyaux en carton-pâte…

Vous croyez que je suis recyclable ?

**22 h 18 :**

Gwen me parle et j'essaye de l'écouter avec attention…

J'ai lu un truc là-dessus dans le bouquin de psycho :

_Les filles ont souvent l'impression d'être incomprises. Se montrer attentifs envers elles est un gage d'intérêt et montre que vous vous souciez de son bien être…_

Et le retour de la voix de Sirius : « Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre… »

**22 h 20 :**

_Si un garçon plaît à une fille, plusieurs signes avant coureurs peuvent révéler cette attirance :_

_1/ Mouvement souple de la chevelure accompagné d'un regard langoureux_

_2/ Langue passée sur les lèvres_

_3/ Jeu de jambes_

_Cette mouvance corporelle vise à attirer l'attention de l'individu visé…_

M'ouais… c'est le genre de truc qui excite Sirius en moins de deux ça…

**22 h 24 :**

J'essaye de capter tout signe avant coureur décrit ci-dessus…

Je n'arrive pas à discerner si le jeu de jambes y est… Il faudrait que je me penche un peu, mais ça risquerait d'être trop flagrant…

Et si je penche la tête comme ça… un peu plus par là…

« Remus, tu vas bien ? » me demande soudain Gwen, les yeux ronds.

C'est à ce moment-là que je réalise que je suis en train de me casser la nuque, penché tel Quasimodo en train de reluquer sous la jupe d'Esméralda…

Diantre ! Elle va me prendre pour un obsédé !

« Je cherche… euh… je regarde la qualité du tapis… » fais-je en caressant la moquette avec un grand sourire.

Ou pour un imbécile…

Je ne me suis jamais connu une situation aussi humiliante… sauf peut-être la fois où Sirius m'a battu aux échecs et que mon gage a été de chanter des cantiques de Noël… le petit Jésus à l'air…

Enfin passons…

**22 h 25 :**

Je ne me rappelle plus s'il y a un chapitre intitulé « Comment vous sortir d'une situation critique »

J'ai remarqué un truc : ce genre de bouquins t'aide toujours à te foutre dans la merde, mais jamais à t'en sortir…

**22 h 26 :**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent les deux abrutis là-haut ? Ils m'avaient dit cinq minutes !! C'est des minutes de coiffeur ou quoi ???

**22 h 27 :**

Ils ont du m'oublier ces crétins… Ils m'envoient au casse pipe et me laissent agoniser à petit feu après !

**22 h 28 :**

Si Sirius a décidé d'apprendre à James comment on se sert d'un peigne, j'ai le temps de mourir centenaire…

**22 h 30 :**

« Remus, dis moi quelque chose… »

Quelque chose.

Non cerveau tais toi, tais toi !

« Oui ? »

« On voit toujours Sirius avec des tas de filles, et c'est maintenant de notoriété publique que James est baba de Lily… Mais toi ? Pourquoi tu es le seul qu'on ne voit jamais accompagné ? »

« Y'a pas que moi, y'a aussi Peter ! » me défend-je.

« Qui ça ? »

« Peter… Peter Pettigrow… »

« Ah oui, le nain de jardin qui vous suit partout… »

« Oui, si tu veux… »

« Mais dans l'immédiat, ce n'est pas à lui que je pose la question, c'est à toi… »

« Mais dans l'immédiat, est-ce que je suis obligé d'y répondre ? »

**22 h 31 :**

Je me sens vraiment mal…

**22 h 32** :

Très très mal…

**22 h 33 :**

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal…

**22 h 34 :**

Otez moi d'un doute…

… je vous ai dit que je me sentais mal ?

**22 h 35 :**

« Bon… ça fait cinq minutes que je t'ai posé la question… »

« Oui et bien ? »

« Et bien ça n'est plus dans l'immédiat… tu vas pouvoir me répondre… »

Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de tomber amoureux d'elle…

« C'est pas que je ne veux pas te répondre, Gwen… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais… j'ai pas envie de te répondre… »

Gwen semble se contrarier.

Bizarrement, je n'ai pas besoin de ce fichu bouquin de psycho pour comprendre que j'ai fait une boulette…

**22 h 36 :**

« Et pourquoi ? »

Ma parole, elle s'accroche ! Pire que le bulot accroché à son rocher !

« C'est… c'est personnel… »

« Bon, et si je te livrais l'un de mes secrets en échange ? »

« Du genre ? »

« Du genre… je te dis le garçon pour qui j'ai craqué et tu me dis pourquoi tu es un célibataire en puissance… »

« Il vaut mieux être un célibataire en puissance qu'un amant en impuissance… » fais-je remarquer avec un sourire.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Mon Dieu, ne me dites pas que je l'ai dit ?

Non, je ne peux pas l'avoir dit !

**22 h 37 :**

Je l'ai dit…

**22 h 38 :**

Je savais que je n'aurai pas du sauter le chapitre « Comment éviter de passer pour un obsédé »

Comme quoi, ce chapitre n'aurait pas servi qu'à Sirius…

Bon, le tout maintenant est de peser ses mots pour ne pas s'enfonc… empirer la situation…

**22 h 39 :**

« Tu es vraiment étrange, Remus… »

« Comment est-ce que je dois le prendre ? Enfin je veux dire… comment je dois l'interpréter ? »

Gwen me fixe un instant d'un air perplexe.

« Du côté positif de la chose… Tu es très mystérieux, tu ne te dévoiles que très peu… »

« Je n'aime pas vraiment me mettre à n… découvrir mes sentiments et les exposer à la populace… »

« Oui mais… j'en viens à me demander… si au final tu ne cherches pas à te cacher de toi-même… »

« Euh… non, non ! Je suis honnête envers moi-même, seulement on ne peut pas tout partager non plus… C'est pour ça que ton histoire d'échangisme ne m'emballe pas trop… »

« De quoi ? » fait Gwen en riant.

Seigneur ! Lapsus !

Deux boulettes dans la même phrase…

Je suis définitivement relégué au rang de Sirius…

Monde pourri !

« Désolé, je voulais dire d'échange… d'_échange_… »

C'est ça, insiste bien… Maintenant elle va croire que tu la prends pour une débile…

« Je crois que je suis fatigué… »

Gwen rit.

« Je crois aussi… Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te coucher ? »

« Parce que je dois attendr… »

Ne pas révéler la réelle nature de cette conversation ! Elle serait furax…

Notez : c'est ma première action sensée de la soirée. Je devrai l'inscrire dans un carnet avec inscrit « Les fois où j'ai fait preuve d'intelligence »

Nul doute que si j'en faisais un pour James et Sirius, il resterait désespérément vide…

**22 h 48 :**

Non, là c'est plus du retard qu'ils ont ! C'est un décalage horaire !

**22 h 50 :**

« Bon, je vais aller me coucher… » fait Gwen en se levant.

Rattrape la, rattrape la !

« Euh… Remus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu pourrais lâcher mon bras ? »

« Ah oui pardon… »

« J'te remercie… »

« Y'a pas de quoi… »

« Euh… tu voulais me dire quelque chose peut-être ? »

« … »

…

« Bonne nuit… »

« Toi aussi… »

« Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? »

« Si, mais pour quoi faire ? »

Des gaufres…

Bah quoi, c'est sympa les gaufres !

**22 h 51 :**

J'entends enfin un peu d'agitation vers les dortoirs des garçons… si on peut appeler ça de l'agitation à la vitesse qu'ils vont…

Soudain, une idée de géni me traverse l'esprit !

« Gwen… est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour dans le château ? »

* * *

**_Voiloute, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré le temps qu'il a mis à venir... Je m'excuse encore bien bas..._**

**_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review... Qui sait, peut-être que ça stimulera mon cerveau pour la suite :p_**

**_KissouXxX à tous !!_**

**_Luna(rd) ' En mode : surgelé '_**


	16. 23h 0h

**_Hugh à tous !_**

**_Vous me croyiez morte ? Ah ah ah ! Détrompez vous pauvres mortels, je suis belle et bien vivante, pour votre plus grand malheur ! Et me revoilà pour la 16ème heure de notre petite journée en compagnie des Marauders... Au programme : course poursuite, traversée de canards et schtroumpf à l'agonie... In a nutshell : du grand n'importe nawak..._**

**_Je ne vous dérange pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture !_**

* * *

_**24 heures dans la vie d'un Marauder**__  
By Luna(rd)_

**23h12 :**

En train de pister Remus dans le château. J'y crois pas ! Le saligaud s'est carapaté avec ma seule chance de passer pour un type bien auprès de Lily. L'immonde traître, il me le paiera !

**23h13 :**

Quand on l'aura retrouvé…

**23h14 :**

« Tu es sûr qu'il est passé par là ? » demande-je à Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? »

« Mais… ça fait dix minutes que tu me dis qu'ils sont passés par là ! »

« Oui… par là ou autre part, de toute façon… » répond il en haussant les épaules.

Non mais je rêve là ! Pincez-moi !

Je m'arrête pour le regarder de travers.

« Bah quoi ? Y'a pas marqué 'Basil détective privé' ici… » dit il en désignant son front.

« Ouais c'est clair, dans le genre chien limier, c'est pas ça… Tu ferais mieux de te reconvertir en chien truffier… Tiens d'ailleurs tu pourras même faire la truffe en même temps ! »

Consternant…

**23h17 :**

Super, maintenant je me retrouve avec Sirius qui tire la tronche et traîne des pieds à en faire grincer le parquet…

Sauf que ça grince pas parce que c'est du carrelage… enfin bref…

Tout à coup, je perçois des chuchotis au bout du couloir.

« Ils sont là-bas ! » m'écrie-je.

Sans réfléchir, je cours dans la direction des voix. Sirius me suit, passant enfin du mode limaçon au mode… limaçon de niveau supérieur…

Des bruits de pas précipités se font entendre. Ils fuient ces lâches !

« Pat', accélère, on va les perdre ! »

« Je suis à mon maximum là… » grogne Sirius qui traîne deux kilomètres derrière.

Mesdames et messieurs, Sirius Black ! L'homme qui tire plus vite que son ombre…

**23h20 :**

M'arrête dans les escaliers pour reprendre mon souffle. STOP. Ai perdu la trace des fugitifs. STOP. Suis colère !

Sirius arrive tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

« Ca va ? Pas trop essoufflé ? » lui demande-je.

« Non, ça va, merci de te soucier de ma santé… »

Je me demande ce qui me retient de l'écorcher vif et de le suspendre par la peau du cul à un croc de boucher…

Sans doute le fait que je n'ai ni croc de boucher, ni scalpel, ou tout autre objet contendant susceptible de nuire à sa santé…

« On peut rentrer au dortoir maintenant ? »

« Non ! Pas temps que j'aurai pas retrouvé Remus et Gwen ! »

« Ils reviendront, t'inquiète pas… »

« Mais quand ??? »

« Ah bah ça, j'en sais rien… Demain, après-demain, dans dix ans… »

Je suis un homme perdu…

**23h25 :**

De nouveau sur la piste des fugitifs. Ces derniers ont été trahis par Peeves qui s'est mis à hurler sur leur passage. Résultat : nous sommes nous aussi des fugitifs puisque Rusard nous court après.

J'imagine presque une petite musique à la Benny Hill sur ce fond de course poursuite. Sirius a enfin enclenché le turbo. Nous prenons un virage très serré avant de repartir de plus bel. Quand soudain Miss Teigne surgit droit devant nous :

« Capitaine, chatte rachitique droit devant ! »

Sirius me lance un coup d'œil en coin.

« Ne me dis pas ce genre de truc, c'est absolument écœurant ! »

« Pas dans ce sens-là abruti ! »

« Ah bon ? »

Il freine soudain et regarde de tous les côtés.

« Dans quel sens alors ? »

Je l'attrape par le bras et me remet à courir avant que Rusard ne nous caille. Nous accélérons en passant devant le grimard de Rusard et entendons un « Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooouuuu ! » assez mécontent. Coup d'œil dans le rétro. Le minou a la queue étrangement tordue.

« On a failli avoir un accident… » souffle Sirius.

« Pas trop de casse, l'adversaire a juste le pot d'échappement abîmé… »

Accélération risquée dans un virage.

« Ah ! Je les vois, ils sont devant ! » m'écrie-je en apercevant deux silhouettes cavaler devant nous.

On met les turbo à fond quand soudain…

Une famille de canards traverse un couloir en se dandinant.

« Freine ! Freeeeeeiiiiiine ! » me met-je à crier.

Nous pillons sec et nous nous arrêtons à un centimètre des canards. La maman qui fait traverser ses canetons nous tance du regard.

Echange visuel avec Sirius.

« Cette fic devient vraiment du grand n'importe quoi… »

**23h27 :**

Deux minutes et 56 secondes plus tard, nous voilà repartis…

Mais on a perdu la trace de Remus et Gwen.

Ô monde cruel ! N'as-tu donc point de pitié pour tes enfants ?

**23h32 :**

De retour à la salle commune, dépité.

« Faut voir le bon côté de l'assiette : au moins on a réussi à tracer Rusard… » me dit Sirius.

Je m'affale dans un canapé.

« Je suis perdu… tout est perdu… J'ai été honteusement trahi par un ami ! Mon espoir s'envole à jamais… Il ne me reste plus qu'à… trépasser… »

« Hmm, c'est vrai que tu as besoin d'un petit coup de fer, tu es tout froissé… » dit Sirius.

Heeeeein ?

« Trépasser, imbécile, pas repasser ! »

« Aaaaaaah ! »

**23h35 :**

Suis plongé dans une profonde amertume et un désespoir certain. Quand soudain, Sirius juge bon de me faire part de ses propres réflexions :

« J'aimerai bien être une femme… »

Je lui jette un coup d'œil en coin, coup d'œil qu'il me renvoie.

« Bah ouais… Ca serait vraiment dément ! Je pourrai me mater les nibards toute la journée ! Sans compter que c'est super pratique ; ça fait range disques, pot à crayons… et même garde manger à l'occasion ! »

Comme j'envie les sourds en cet instant…

**23h37 :**

« Tu comptes rester là longtemps ? »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent… »

Sirius soupire.

« Je te retiens pas… »

« Encore heureux… Mais si je peux me permettre : tu n'as que le rendu de ton appoint ! Si tu n'avais pas passé deux heures à te pomponner… »

« Il fallait que je fasse bonne impression ! »

« Ouais, c'était pas un entretien d'embauche non plus… »

« Mais cette discussion pouvait mener à un CDI… Couple à Durée Infinie ! »

A ce moment-là, Sirius se lève et remonte au dortoir.

Bah quoi ?

**23h42 :**

Je remonte à mon tour dans le dortoir. C'est pas que je m'ennuyais tout seul en bas, mais le feu s'est éteint et je commençais à me les geler sévère.

Je constate que pendant notre absence, Peter s'est endormi, avachi sur son lit, la bouche grande ouverte, un petit filet de bave montant et descendant comme un ascenseur au fil de ses ronflements. Ronflements qui ressemblent à une vieille locomotive enrouée.

Sirius est allongé sur son lit, les bras repliés derrière la tête, les yeux collés au plafond.

« Tu réfléchis encore à tes désirs transsexuels ? » lui demande-je.

« Hmmm… moui… J'essaye de m'imaginer à quoi je ressemblerai si j'étais une fille… Et qu'est-ce que je penserai d'un mec comme moi si je me croisais… »

Voici une réflexion des plus profondes… sortie tout droit des profondeurs maritimes de son imbécillité…

« Et alors ? Verdict ? »

Sirius pousse un petit soupir d'extase.

« Je crois que je ne pourrai pas me résister… »

« Alors fais attention de ne pas te marcher sur les pieds… »

**23h46 :**

« Tu sais, Cornedrue, c'est pas parce que tu fixes cette porte avec insistance que ça va le faire revenir plus vite… »

« Je sais, mais j'essaye quand-même… »

J'entends soudain un peu de bruit. En deux secondes, j'ouvre la porte, prêt à incendier Remus sur place. Sauf que je ne rencontre que du vide.

Fausse alerte : c'était seulement Peter qui parlait dans son sommeil en bougeant un peu, s'étalant ainsi son filet de bave sur la joue. Presque aussitôt, un filet jumeau commence à naître au coin de ses lèvres.

« Sur les nerfs, hein ? » me fait Sirius d'un air moqueur.

Moi ? Pas du tout. Pour preuve : je referme la porte très calmement. Si calmement que la poignée se dévisse et tombe par terre.

Conserver un air digne et indifférent. Quoi qu'il arrive…

**23h52 :**

Au fond de ma tranchée, en train d'aller et venir dans la piaule.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius s'amuse avec le filet de bave de Peter, il essaye de l'enrouler autour d'un crayon à papier.

Pas un pour rattraper l'autre… Je me sens sombrer dans une glaciale mer de solitude, dénué d'amour et de toute trace d'espoir. Tel le Titanic, je me sens couler à pic après m'être pris un iceberg en pleine face.

Mon Dieu, mais c'est que je sentirai presque l'impact froid de l'iceberg. Ou bien une petite pluie fine et fraîche qui me tombe sur le front. Mais c'est moi ou je sue ?

Je tourne les yeux vers Sirius qui me fixe avec un grand sourire.

Ce n'est que lorsque je constate que le filet de bave de Peter a disparu que je comprends soudain !

**23h54 :**

Qui a dit que la vie valait d'être vécue ?

Probablement quelqu'un qui n'a jamais subi l'expérience de la déception amoureuse, du syndrome du désert de Gobi en amitié, et par-dessus tout… qui ne s'est jamais reçu un filet de bave en plein front !

**23h57 :**

Remus est toujours pas rentré… Il doit savoir quel sort l'attend lorsqu'il passera le seuil de cette porte. Il trouille le couard, il n'ose affronter mon courroux ! Ma vengeance sera terriiiiiiib… arf, keuf keuf… Quelqu'un, à l'aide, je meurs…

**23h58 :**

« Oh Patmol, regarde, James est devenu tout bleu… » fait Peter que mes suffocations ont réveillé.

L'interpellé se gratte le menton en m'observant.

« Hmm… C'est ce qu'on appelle le syndrome du Schtroumpf Grognon… Trop de rancœur finit par rendre bleu… »

Mais quelle bande de crétins ! Vous voyez pas que je suis en train de m'étouffer !

« Il nous fait des grands gestes… » dit Peter.

« Peut-être… peut-être du langage des signes… Hmm… il montre sa gorge… »

« Il a peut-être soif ! »

« Non, attends, il nous montre son dos maintenant… »

« Un mal de dos, dû à un manque d'eau ? »

« James, sois plus précis dans tes gestes… »

Je lui fais un beau doigt d'honneur.

« Ca je pense avoir compris… »

**23h59 :**

Viens d'être sauvé de l'asphyxie in extremis. Ces deux abrutis ont fini par comprendre.

Quand je pense que j'ai bien failli ne plus jamais revoir Lily de ma vie.

Je rumine cette idée sombre quand soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre.

* * *

**_Fin de cette nouvelle heure, et rendez vous à la prochaine... J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçu._**

**_Bisous à tous, mes adorés !_**

**_Luna(rd) ' future patrone de chez Casse Grain '_**


End file.
